Change of heart
by fluffy34
Summary: Deep Blue never died. two days after the big fight Minto finds him wounded. Minto helps Deep Blue and does not tell anyone about her helping him. Deep blue wants revenge but can Minto change his black and blue heart R&R rated T for language. Please R&R! I appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! DON'T HATE ME! YES I AM A DEEP BLUE FAN AND PROUD OF IT! *hides* don't worry I love Kisshu too. Anywho CRACK COUPLES YEAH! So this is a MintXDeepBlue story. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! Please R&R once done. Not sure if I should continue since the story idea just popped in my head… anyhow! Let us begin! oh and Kisshu do my disclaimer!**

**Kisshu: *rolls his gold yellow eyes* Fluffy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

The Moon was high in the black starry sky. Shining down on a tall figure wondered through the shadows of Tokyo, wounded, grinding his teeth together, and trying not to cry out in pain for each step he took. He has now been wondering for about two whole days, bleeding and losing blood. He clutched his stomach in agony as he wondered, trying not to be seen by humans or his kind. Cyncloins. All he remembered is those blasted humans interfering with his plans to make the earth his, being stopped by the pink one and the same pink girl gave him this wound as a parting gift. Somehow, he was still alive. Not even sure himself why he was.

He wanted revenge. He wanted the so called Tokyo Mew Mew's and his traitorous 'followers' to suffer. He gasped and sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach. His clothes were stained with his crimson blood and now his arms will be stained too. Slowly standing, and staying in the ally way he was currently in, he saw a human and a Cyncloin **(A.N not really sure how to spell it but let me know if I did it right or wrong please)** pass by holding hands. He stared at and was disgusted by the sight. How can humans and Cyncloins live together after what has happened? He grinded his teeth some more.

Once they were out of sight he decided to cross the road to the other side. He slowly and painfully since he was for too weak to heal himself, walked across the road, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He stopped as car lights came closer and closer. His blue eyes widened, and then clamped shut waiting for his time. It never came.

He opened them and frowned. He should move but something tells him that something is not right. The car door opened and stepped out one of the five girls he despised. He growled, flashing his fangs like some cornered dog.

Minto stared at the familiar face that should be gone forever. Maybe it's not him and just a doppelganger.

"You pesky human! I hope you die with your bitch since you helped her do this to me! I never felt so weak!", he shouted at Minto. She frowned. Yep. That's him. Deep Blue is still alive. And wounded. She felt the opposite of sympathetic since he called her 'pesky' and technically a 'bitch'. That feeling faded as some as it came once he fell to the ground. Unmoving. She gasped and ordered her driver to help her get him in the car.

Why is she helping the alien overlord who tried to kill her? That question is unknown since Minto has no clue herself. She decided to not contact Ryou and the others especially Kisshu, Pai and Taruto until the right time. Now, she thinks is not. She shoved Deep Blue in the back seat, lying down of course even though he is getting blood all over the seat. Great. Her mom is going to kill her. The driver, like a great one, did not ask any questions for he knew he would get a cold stare from Minto's brown eyes as an answer. She climbed in the front. They drove off. Every once and a while, she found herself glancing back at the alien god. She stopped and tried not to even think about him.

She finally arrived at her mansion. Feeling a pang of relief, she quickly stepped out of the car, and went to find the old woman who hanged around her. Leaving the driver to drag Deep Blue's heavy body out of the car. Unsure of what to do with him.

Minto finally found who she was looking for. The old woman was sitting by the fire sipping a cup of tea. She stopped drinking her tea and noticed Mint panting.

"ah, Minto. What seems to trouble you?", the old girl smiled.

"My er… friend is badly hurt and needs assistance!", Minto walked up to the woman and dragged her over to where the driver and Deep Blue were waiting. The woman gasped as she eyed the alien's poor state.

"Hurry! Bring him over to the guest room!", she ordered. The mute driver did so. Minto ran to find some bandages as the old woman went to get something to clean with.

"Not to tight now…", the woman instructed Minto as she wrapped the bandages around Deep Blue's pale skin. His long dark blue coat was tossed lazily on the floor. The gash was serious and deep. Luckily, the old woman knew how to place stitches on someone. The old woman sighed and wiped her blooded hands on an old towel. She was done. All they had to do is wait.

Minto sighed. She can't believe she help him! She found a chair, placed it by the bed and sat down. She took the time studying his features since she never had the chance when he was throwing energy beams at them. she noticed how curved his chin is. His nose is somewhat rounded. **(A.N I had to look at a picture of him to see is features… lol XD) **His long raven black hair suits him since it goes well with his pale white skin. She thinks it goes down to his ankles. Since his eyes are closed, she can't study them. But then she realized she will be making eye contact with him just to study his eye colour. She shuddered.

Minto sighed. Taking out her buns, her short curly black hair fell to her shoulders; she got up from her perch. She heard a knock on the door.

Quickly walking over to it and opening it, she was greeted with three familiar faces. She stopped cold.

"HI MINTO-ONEE-CHAN!", the smallest cheered and hugged her. "Sleep over!" the smallest noticed the unconscious figure. Her brown eyes widened.

"Is tha-"

"PUDDING! HI!", Minto slammed the door shut in the other two girls faces and locked it. She pushed Pudding off her and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to ignore Pudding biting it.

"now. Before you go crazy and I have to get my darts, think about it. Does Ichigo or Lettuce want to know that Eep-Day Lue-Bay is here** (A.N hurry for horrible pig Latin!)**", Minto asked, hoping, since the door is thin and Ichigo and Lettuce can somewhat make out on what they are saying, that the two girls don't speak pig Latin.

Pudding quickly shook her head. Indicating that she said 'no'. Minto, still with her hand on Puddings mouth, lead Pudding over to the alien.

"I found him wondering the streets and I **was** going to keep it a secret for the time being but you seemed to ruin my plans yet again", Minto glared at the young blonde. Pudding stared at Deep Blue. Not hearing a word what Minto had said. "Pudding. I am going to remove my hand…"

Pudding's brown eyes met with Minto's. "And you are not going to say anything. Okay? Or I will tell Taruto you have stolen his candy…"

Pudding gaze said "you wouldn't dare". Minto slowly removed her hand and Pudding was amazingly quiet.

"Pudding does have a question…", Pudding spoke in third person. "Why would Minto-onee-chan help Deep Blue?"

Minto shrugged. "I don't know…"

"MINTO! Get you a$$ out here! Unlock this door! And why only let Pudding see what you have hiding in there?", she heard Ichigo call from the other side of the door.

"Ichigo, I wasn't planning on having Pudding see what I have behind this door…", Minto growled. "now meet me in my room! Please!"

"but Minto!", Ichigo wined.

"Ichigo-san… please this is not our house…. Let's respect Minto and her privacy…", the nervous Lettuce spoken and lead Ichigo away. Minto sighed. They had to come over now. Damn. Pudding unlocked the door and rushed out. Not wanting to be in that room anymore. Minto soon followed after, slowly closing the door behind her. As the door shut, Deep Blue's hand twitched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Again! So yay! I am going to continue this story… if I get reviews saying I should but I need an ENDING! Fluff? Death? LUST? Please help me out! BITCH! DO MY DISCLAIMER!**

**Ichigo: WHAT! Fine! Fluffy-baka…**

**HEY!**

**Ichigo: … doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**I kill you! Anyhow on with chapter two! WAIT! this chapter has DB background in it so thats why it is a bit longer than the other.**

Minto locked the door that leads into the room where the unwanted alien is staying. Hopefully Pudding keeps her big mouth glued shut. Minto sighed. She didn't remember planning a sleep over. Especially at her own home. But they're here and it is rude to kick them out. Minto wondered over to her room and opened the double doors.

"Minto!", Ichigo tossed a pillow at the black haired girl. Minto ducked. Lettuce was trying to get Ichigo and Pudding to stop throwing things. Minto sighed.

"Girls! Since you are in my house, I have rules. Rule 1! No throwing pillows! Everything in here is expensive! Rule two! We must be quiet. My parents hate the noise", Minto lied about her parents. They weren't here at the moment. Also she was referring to the sleeping alien. She did not want him to wake up when these three are here. Minto looked around. Hopefully seeing here favorite idol.

"Zackro-onee-chan is not here Minto-onee-chan…Na no da" Pudding stopped jumping on Minto's bed. "Zackro-onee-chan has work to do. Also Zackro-onee-chan didn't want to bother Minto-onee-chan Na no da" **(A.N. Typing for Pudding is hard!) **

Minto sighed. She was glad Zackro wasn't here. Ichigo smiled. "K, well what can we do?", she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Minto pulled off her black dress, walked over to her night dress in her blue undergarments and pulled the night dress.

"Watch a movie? I don't know. I wasn't expecting you guys..", Minto shrugged. "In fact I don't remember planning a sleepover at all!"

Ichigo chuckled. "That's because we wanted to surprise you, nya~"

Minto hates surprises. She glared at Ichigo who stuck out her tongue.

"Pudding wants to watch My Little Pony~"

"no!", Minto shakes her head. "Anything but that."

"Monty Python?", Lettuce suggested.

"no… to weird", Minto crossed her arms.

"Romantic Comedy!" **(A.N. sponge bob reference… lol)**, Ichigo cheered.

"NOOOO!", Minto sat down on her bed next to Ichigo. "Let's watch Snow white."

Lettuce shrugged, Pudding sat down in front of Minto's T.V, and Ichigo grabbed a tossed pillow. Minto placed the movie in and waited for it to end and hopefully everyone falls asleep at the end.

Once the movie ended, Minto was the only one awake. Ichigo was asleep. Pudding in her lap and Lettuce was leaning against the wall. Minto smiled. She stood up, fixing her night clothes, walked over to her bed and prayed that the alien was still asleep.

Deep Blue's closes eyes twitched. He opened them. Everything was fuzzy. He blinked once, twice then everything became clearer. He saw a window next to the soft thing he was laying in. the sky was a light blue.

"Morning?", the alien mumbled. Widening his eyes, he remembers that one girl. He jolted up. Then slowing sank back down to the softness of the bed once he felt the pain in his stomach hit.

"Don't do that again…", Deep Blue clutched his wound. His eyes widened. He lifted the covers and saw the bandages. "She helped me?"

Growling, he felt even weaker. He can't even teleport out of here, and it's likely that he will be able to use his powers. The mew aqua was still inside him. Luckily. He did not want to lose it. He looked around. The room was plain and simple. White walls. Wooded floor. Blue rug. Not much thought put into this. He saw his coat was freshly cleaned, sewed and ready for wearing. Not once spot of blood was on it. Deep Blue heard a click. His elf ears twitched and he stared at the door. He summoned his weapon. *at least I still have some strength.* he felt the cool metal slide under his fingers. He had his sword hidden under the soft blankets.

The door opened. Deep Blue narrowed his blue eyes at the person staring back at him.

"Ah! You're awake. Sadly", Minto sighed. "I bet you are hungry?" **(A.N. Minto has removed her nightdress and is now wearing that one dress she always seems to wear… she has her hair back in the buns so ONWARD!)**

Deep Blue said nothing. He grip tightened on the weapon. "Good! I brought food!", Minto waved. An old woman came in holding a tray of food. She walked over to the table next to the bed the alien was lying on and set down the tray.

Minto leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed. "And I do suggest you put away your weapon. I don't want a rip in the sheets", Minto smiled. Deep blue frowned.

"Tch", Deep Blue growled and bared his fangs. He felt his sword disappear.

"that's better… now eat", Minto unfolded her arms and walked up to the food. She grabs a fork, stabs an egg on the plate and holds it up to Deep Blue. He stares at it then back at Minto.

"Oh right. You can't sit up. Want mama Mint to help you?", Minto snickered. That got a growl out of the alien.

"I don't need any help from you…", the alien spat. "In fact I can sit up!" Deep Blue pulled himself up in a sitting position. Then he made a pained face and sank back down. "ow."

Minto snickered. She held out the egg to him once more. "If you eat the pain will go away…" Minto sat on one side of the bed. "Open wide."

Deep Blue glared at Minto. "I am not hungry…"

Minto leaned closer. "Eat."

"I don't want it!", he smacked the fork away. Minto watched as the fork fly across the room and land on the floor with a quiet tink. Minto looked back at the alien.

"I don't need your help…" Deep Blue mumbled quietly. His head turned over to the window, away from Minto. "I never needed any help…"

Minto was quiet. She looked over at the old woman. The woman bowed and left the two alone. Minto looked back at Deep Blue and sat at the end of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Minto asked. "You didn't need any help" *lets here some background from this guy. Since he refused to eat and he owe me*

"I'm fine on my own…", Deep Blue said still looking out the window particularly at nothing.

"So you never had anyone? Parents?"

"…", Deep Blue slowly sat up. Ignoring the screaming pain in his stomach. "I did have parents… they hated me."

*just listen. And slowly ask questions.* "That peeked my interest. Care to explain?", Minto crossed her arms.

The alien sighed. He can see himself as a boy in the windows reflection. Showing his parents something he thought amazing. "Should I?"

"yes… you owe me."

"I disprove of explaining… let me show you instead", Deep Blue put a clawed finger to Minto's head and closed his aqua blue eyes. Minto saw memories flash threw her head. then they stopped. One memory appeared and played. Minto watched.

_"Mommy, mommy! Mite yo! Mite yo!" a small boy ran up to a Cyncloin woman. He held out his hand and a small blue flame appeared. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Pretty! Right mom! Let's show-"_

_The startled woman raised a hand and smacked the child across the face. The child fell over and stared back at his mother. "Mommy?"_

_" The doctor said that the power wouldn't choose you! Blue eyes, black hair! Those are sighs!", the woman backed away from the almost teary child. "He was wrong! You are not my child! Get away from me!"_

_The child's eyes watered. "Mom?"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!", the woman screamed. People passing by stared. The boy stood to his full height. "Go away! Someone! Anyone! Take this thing away!"_

_People stared at the boy's mother pointed and screamed. A man from the crowd ran up to the woman. "Honey. What's going on?" the man asks the scared woman. She pointed at the child._

_"What's wrong with our son?" the man asks again. _

_"He has it… the power…", the woman said. The man's eyes widened. _

_"Mommy! Daddy! Don't let them take me!" the child screamed as two men dragged the child into a van that will lead to the detention center. "I didn't mean to! It was a trick! A magic trick! Please! MOM! PLEASE!" the van doors closed and the child banged on the doors. "DAD!"_

Minto watched as the scene changed once more. she saw a teen boy sitting in a room holding a carved piece of wood and waiting.

_The teen sat there. Waiting for the person to bring him his food. The teen wants out. And revenge. He waited. The cell door clicked and the fat guard walked in._

_"hello, freak. I brought munchies", the guard spat. The teen stared at the wide open door. "opps. I forgot to close that now… meh. You're chained so it doesn't matter…"_

_The guard walked over to the teen and sat in front of him. "so… you like your new room?"_

_The teen said nothing. The guard didn't like that answer. He grabbed the teen's neck. "Answer me…"_

_"I would but my voice will be drowned out by your screams", the teen smiled grimly and stabbed the guard in the eye. The guard screamed and let go of the teen's neck. The guard fell over. The teen got up and stared down at the guard with a huge grin on his face. "you're welcome… and it's Deep Blue… not 'freak'…"_

_Deep Blue walked over the screaming guard and out of the cell. He turns and "oh I never answered your question…. I hate my new room…" he walked away cackling. The guard in the room reached for his communicator. "code blue… repeat code blue.."_

_The teen walked down the hall, passing other inmates screaming for him to help them. Deep Blue smiled as he passed. _

_He heard guards running down the dark hall toward the teen. The teen frowned. "Oh great… things are going to get messy…"_

_The teen waited till the four guards stopped. They all pointed their weapons at the teen. "Don't move!"_

_"I plan on it…", the teen sneered. Deep Blue raised his left hand and the lights sparked then went out. Leaving the guards in darkness. One guard screamed bloody murder. Then another, then another._

_One left. He stood there, motionless. Listening to the echoing footsteps come closer. They stopped. Behind him._

_The guard turned. Nothing. He sighed and turned back around._

_"Boo", the teen whispered. _

_Deep Blue wandered out of the detention center, covered in blood. He removed the white prison clothing. He found a long blue coat lying next to a trash can. He put it on. He knew where to go. _

_"Let's visit my parents…", the teen said with a chuckle. _

_A woman hummed as she baked a cake. She smiled at the perfectness of the cake and tucked a lock of dark brown hair behind her pointed ear. _

_She turned around to get the cake knife. She froze and looked at the familiar teen in front of her. _

_"h-hello.", she lightly waved. "Do I know you…."_

_"Know me?", the teen purred. He smiled, then frowned. "Some greeting __**mother.**__" Deep Blue put as much hate in the word 'mother'._

_"Oh , my god… I thought… you were…"_

_"Gone. Dead. Forever alone rotting in that despicable cell….", the teen circled the woman. _

_"Son…. I am sorry… but that's in the past. I was scared…"_

_The teen looked the cake his mother made. "This cake… it's for dad…"_

_"Your father missed you… he… died some time ago…", the woman sighed._

_She heard the teen chuckle, then laugh. "That's sweet… he died.. Saves me the time to kill him.."_

_"What?", the woman saw Deep Blue hold a kitchen knife. He pointed it at her. _

_"Want to join him…", the teen smiled. _

_"Now son, please don't do this… I'm your mother please son…"_

_"__**Mommy! Don't do this mom! Please! I won't do it again…**__ sound familiar…", _

_The woman's eyes widened. Deep Blue lifted the knife. "Bye, bye!"_

Minto saw the image fade. Then a new one replaced the old one.

she saw a crowd surrounding the teen. Shouting, chanting.

_"Deep Blue… for killing your own mother and those guards… you will be sealed here… at the very core of the earth… until needed.."_

_Deep Blue nodded and smiled. He turned around and stared at a boy. He had purple white hair that went to his shoulders, his brown eyes showed sadness. The same boy he met after his murder. The same boy he can see in the future serving him, well his descendant. Deep Blue smiled and disappeared into a small blue floating orb. Everyone cheered as the orb vanished._

Minto saw the vision fade. She felt Deep Blue's finger leave her forehead. Minto stared at Deep Blue. His face showed nothing. But his eyes showed sadness.

"I'm sorry…", she mumbled. She felt terrible. *so that's why he didn't help Kisshu and the others. And that's why Pai helped Deep Blue… that boy is Pai's ancestor.*

"don't be…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Shit got real last chapter. And SORRY! I am having writers block! DX bad, writers block, BAD! Well I will try my best to finish this… anyhow, still, how should I end? Slight fluff… slight groping! Please tell me! Okay also track has been interfering with stuff and homework. So this chapter may be shorter because of writers block and so so so so sorry for the wait. I DON'T OWN TMM! Only the story.**

"Don't be.." the pale alien sighed as he moved his hand away from Minto's forehead. Minto stared at the alien. His blue eyes refusing to look at Minto. His wound screamed at the alien, forcing him to lie back down on the plush bed, clutching his stomach with a pained expression.

Minto felt… bad. She mentally smacked herself for thinking of that. Deep Blue deserves this for almost killing her and her race. And putting Ichigo threw so much pain. A groan escaped the aliens pale lips.

Minto smirked. "I heard that, Deep Baka~" the black haired girl chuckled. She received a cold glare from the alien lord. A vein twitched right above his eyebrow, indicating the pale boy was annoyed.

"'Deep Baka'… is that my new nickname?", Minto was slightly surprised the alien didn't lash out and give a lecture about insulting him or something of the sort. Minto shrugged.

"it could be but hey its better than Kisshu's nickname for Ichigo…", Minto smiled, playing with her fingers.

"Useless one?"

"Is that what you call him? Funny! It suits him", Minto chuckled. A loud crash rang threw the mansion. A sweat mark formed on the back of Minto's head. the alien gave Minto a confused look.

"… heh. Damn dog Miki, always getting into trouble", Minto totally forgot her lame friends were here. Now they were ruining her house! God! Don't trust Ichigo and Pudding. Minto placed her head in her hands, not caring about the two blue eyes staring at her in confusion.

"Dog? More like annoying friends don't worry. I won't kill them. Yet~", Deep Blue smiled grimly. Minto stood up from the soft bed and walked over to the door.

"Don't move from this room. If you do, prepare to have a fist meeting your wound. And yes I am willing to do that.", Minto warned only receiving a small laugh from the alien.

"cute.", that reply caused Minto to slightly blush. She opened the door, attempting to hide her small red cheeks. Deep Blue smirked. His head turned over to the window. It felt good to vent about his sad life. It surprised him that he actually vented to her. His enemy. Well, after taking in all her curves, features, she was actually attractive in the human hating male's eyes. Deep Blue scoffed. Love and lust never came to him, until now that is. The love part. His black heart maybe showing some light.

The alien smiled. A friendly smile, not an insane bloodshed craving one. An actual smile.

Minto locked the door. Her cheeks still a light pink. Did she hear him right? He called her cute! Her enemy, emo Deep Blue, called **her** cute. Another crash snapped Minto out of her thoughts. She heard her friends laughs and the shouting of her green haired friend. Minto ran down the hallway, toward the source of the two crashes.

"Ichigo-san! Minto-san will not be pleased about this!", Minto heard Lettuce cry.

"Aw. It is fine", Ichigo started.

"No it's not", the red head turned to face Minto, who was leaning against the white wall, her arms crossed over her chest. She was annoyed. A table that was sitting in the hall was turned over, a flower vase that was for a decoration, broken in to large shards, scattered on the floor. Minto scowled. They broke an expensive vase. Her mother is going to kill her.

"Ichigo!", Minto growled and glared at the red head. "That was expensive! But at least the table is fine but the vase! This is why I hate sleepovers!"

Ichigo held up her hands. "Sorry. We were bored. Once we woke up we saw you gone. Having no idea where you were, we searched and Pudding got hyper and I tried to stop her from bouncing around. Then Pudding ran into me and knocked the vase over then the table! Blame her!"

"What, Na no da! She is lying!", Pudding scowled. She moved a lock of her short blonde hair out of her brown eyes. "Pudding didn't do anything!"

"Whatever!", Minto scoffed and began picking up the pieces of glass from the broken vase. She cut her finger on one of the shards. She winced at the small cut, red liquid now escaping to the open air.

"Minto-san!", Lettuce cried once more. "Let me get that for you."

Minto shook her head and continued to pick up the glass. "I'm fine, Lettuce." Minto stood up once she collected all the glass. Her index finger stung from the small wound. A pictured formed in her mind as she stared at her finger. A certain, black haired alien, sucking on her finger played like a short movie. **(A.N. I feel pervy right now.~~) **Her face flushed bright red at that image. She noticed her friends staring at her funny. Minto nervously laughed.

"Sorry. Just thinking", Minto's cheeks still burned. Ichigo grinned.

"Thinking of a boy~", Ichigo giggled as Minto punched Ichigo's arm with her free hand. Ichigo was right. Minto tossed the glass shards in a trash can. She heard Lettuce saying that they should go since it is late. Of course the red head declined that they should leave, but once Pudding mentioned Masaya's name, Ichigo's eyes widened and ran up to her things.

Minto watched as the three troubling girls left. Seeing their head disappear, she did a ballerina twirl and smiled. They were gone! The nuisances!

"My, my, aren't you happy", a voice purred. Minto stopped dancing. She frowned.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room!", she turned to the alien. She was surprised he was standing all ready. And by himself too. His coat was draped around his shoulders, not fully on his pale body. His hair a bit messy near the top. His clawed hand still clutched his now visible bandaged stomach. He was bare foot, and still wearing the same blue shorts. Minto noticed that the alien in front of her was slightly muscled. Deep Blue saw Minto's stare and smirked.

"Like what you see?", the alien grinned. He ran his free hand through his black locks.

"That's something Kisshu would say!", Minto laughed. She is not kidding about that. Kisshu would say something like that to Ichigo every chance he gets. The long haired boy chuckled.

"Guess so…"

Minto remembered her wound from the glass. She hid her cut hand behind her back, not wanting her daydream to become reality. Deep Blue noticed Minto's movement. Also, he can smell the faint crimson.

"Give me your hand. The one that is wounded", the alien reached out with his free hand toward the human girl. Minto stared at him with uncertainty but slowing placed her hand, with the wound facing up, in his.

His pale hands were smooth, shockingly since he welds a sword. The alien brought the wounded finger to his lips. Minto felt his breath on her finger. Her cheeks reddened again. He licked the cut, cleaning it like how a mother cat cleans her off springs. Minto's face was red. She can't believe he is licking her finger! Gross! But to Minto it felt somewhat good.

The alien removed his tongue from the finger. "All done. Consider us even," the alien stared at Minto's flushed face. *cute.*

"d-done?", she brought her finger to her face. No cut was there. it is like it had never existed.

"Your flushed face is adorable by the way", Deep Blue smiled.

Minto walked past the alien. "I didn't need that but thanks anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I have practice to do…"

"Dancing, is it not?"

Minto paused. "Yes. I do ballet."

The alien walked up to Minto. "Hn… I see. May I watch? Seeing your twirl was interesting. I would like to see more, if you don't mind that it."

Minto smiled. "Fine, do as you please, but no rude comments".

**La! God finally! Sorry for the wait! *dies* FINALLY SOME FLUFF! God! I felt like a perv for writing that! Tis sort of a filler chapter? I DON NU! Well anywho R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this chapter may have the plot continue with some filler like the ballet dancing. Whoohoo! I managed to get some inspiration from sleep! Yay! Also THANK YOU RANDOM GUEST FOR GIVING ME THAT REVIEW! DEEP BAKA LOVERS, UNITE! BAKA-DESU! DO MY DISCLAIMER!**

**Deep Blue: This pathetic human does not own me or TMM. I hate you.**

**DAW, I LOVE YOU TOO! *glomp* on with it!**

**DB: get. Off.**

**NEVAH!**

The pale black haired alien watched Minto glide around the room, gracefully. The girl stood on her toes and spun around, kicking her other leg out to continue her spinning. Minto stopped and leaped from her spot, quietly and gracefully landed, striking a pose. Then she waved her arms and continued her dance.

Deep Blue sat with his legs crossed, in the front of the ballet room. His blue eyes stared at Minto while she danced. His round, pointed chin rested on his hands, as he stared. The alien can't seem to take his eyes off of the dancing human. Once Minto stopped her dance, she turned her gaze to the alien and smiled.

"It wasn't my best dance. There were so many mistakes I could have fixed", Minto fixed one of her buns that came lose. Minto walked over to the bench where the alien was residing on and sat next to him. She bent over and began to undo one of her ballet shoes.

The alien shook his head. "I thought it was perfect. I saw dancing before but none like yours", the alien uncrossed his legs and scooted over next to Minto, closing the gap between them. Minto removed her other shoe and tossed the white shoes next to the bench. Minto sat up and looked over at Deep Blue, noticing how close he is. Minto felt her cheeks burn slightly.

"T-thanks. That means a lot, in some ways", Minto's heart began beating faster against her rib cage. *why am I getting like this? Don't tell me I like him?!* Minto saw the alien smile, flashing his sharp canines. The human girl's cheeks reddened and she quickly bent over, seeming as if she dropped something.

"Something wrong?", Deep Blue asks, unaware of what Minto is technically feeling. Minto shakes her head.

"No, but how are you feeling?", Minto changed the subject quickly, hoping the alien is not catching on.

"My strength is coming back, slowly but in a few days I will be fine.. ish", the alien chuckled. Minto sat up.

"Great! So in about two days, when you feel up to it of course, we can visit the others. And apologize. Grovel if you have too", Minto suggested. The alien laughed nervously.

"But I know Kisshu will throw his dragon swords at me, Pai will fan me to death and then there is Taruto and his hyperness."

"'Hyperness' is not a word…", Minto smiled and nudged the alien with her elbow.

"It is now."

Minto grabbed her white shoes and got up from the bench. The alien mimicked her movements. They both went out of the ballet room. "well fine. We won't meet them yet", Minto said to the alien.

***time skip***

"Well I have a job to get to at the café place with Ichigo and the others in a few days and you're coming with me!", Minto told the alien after she changed out of her white leotard.

Deep Blue gave Minto a confused look. "Why?"

"Well I don't trust you in the house, alone."

"Wont you're friend recognize me…"Deep Blue's eyes widened when Minto pulled out a short black skirt and a tight fitting blue long sleeved shirt. **(A.N. hurry for writers block… again)**

"You mean to tell me… I have to cross dress?", the alien stared at the skirt. "What about the… boobs?"

Minto pulled out a padded bra. The aliens face went bright red. "Fuck no! I rather get stabbed by Useless One!"

"Fine you will be flat chested… or stuff oranges down your shirt…" Minto snickered. "But no choice on the skirt and we really don't have to do anything with your face since your chin is feminine somewhat."

The alien glared at Minto. "What? I don't trust you!"

**(Another time skip like 2-3 days?)**

"I hate you… so fucking much…", the alien swore at Minto. He was wearing the blue shirt, bringing out some of his curves; he actually put the bra on. **(A.N. Aren't I evil…. NOPE! I fucking hate writers block and I can't think of anything so to fudging bad if you hate this part!)** The alien was also wearing the short black skirt, with shorts underneath, with a blue belt around his waist. Blue converse covered his feet.

"Aw come one you look great!", Minto giggled. Deep Blue-et adjusted his fake reading glasses on his nose. "Your outfit so goes with your new hairstyle."

The alien-et had his black hair up in a high ponytail. A blue ribbon held the locks together. Deep Blue-et continued to glare at Minto. The black haired girl paid no attention. The alien saw some teenage boys look their way.

"Minto… I'm being stared at", the alien mumbled and tried to hide behind the shorter girl.

"Girl voice!", Minto barked.

"I'm fucking being stared at", his voice went slightly higher.

"Pay them no mind. If they come any closer, kick them in the balls."

"Eh…", Minto heard the alien whimper. The human saw the pink frilly café in view. Deep Blue-et saw it too and snorted. He covered his mouth at the noise he made.

"Ah shut up! It's better than that floating diamond", Minto turned to face the cross dressing alien. "now remember, I meet you out on the street a week ago, traded numbers because we both like sweets and your new name is Aoi **(aoi means blue) **you're a nerd person who is interested with ballet. Got it?"

The alien nodded. "Remember girl voice", Minto finally saidthen pushed the pink doors open.

"Minto!", a red haired girl ran up to Minto and hugged her. "I missed you!"

Ichigo saw a girl standing behind Minto. A bit taller than the black haired girl. Her blue eyes seemed familiar to Ichigo and her long black hair. She smiled and the tips of long ears went slightly red. *Cynclonian?*

"Who's your friend?", Ichigo asked after she got off of Minto. Minto looked back the alien behind her.

"This is Aoi. I met her a few days ago and we became friends because we both like sweets and ballet but she doesn't dance it. And she is a nerd somewhat", Minto smiled.

Aoi smiled back. "Nice to meet you", her voice was a bit low for a girl but Ichigo paid no mind to it. She shook Aoi's hand and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too Aoi!", Ichigo stopped shaking her hand. " im Ichigo." To Minto "I like her already. I think she should work here!"

Ichigo saw Aoi raise her hands up and shake her head.

"No please! I am very clumsy and I may end up breaking something", the alien girl nervously laughed. Ichigo recognizes that laugh too.

"I see well why don't you meet everyone else!", Ichigo grabbed Aoi's hand and lead her away. Minto watched as Deep Blue was led away by the red head in worry. Ichigo wasn't listening to Aoi's small shouts of protest.

"Mina! Minto brought a new friend! Come meet her!", Ichigo shouted into the kitchen where everyone else is.

"Yay, na no da!" Pudding shouted once she saw Aoi. Lettuce smiled and waved, Zackro flipped her purple hair.

"Everyone this is Aoi! Aoi that's Lettuce, Pudding, and Zackro!" the read head squealed. Aoi slightly smiled and waved.

"Hi, but I really should get back to Minto. Don't want to get lost, heh", Aoi slowly backed out of the room. Ichigo pulled her back inside the kitchen.

"Nonsense! You should try this cake Akasaka **(A.N. did I spell his name right? God! I tried saying his name like really fast and I think I bit my tongue….) **made! It's really good and sweet!", Ichigo, still dragging Aoi, wondered over to the counter where said cake was. Deep Blue froze, remembering the last encounter with cake. The girl named Lettuce said something about getting to work and the three girls left Ichigo and Aoi in the kitchen alone.

"I'm not too fond of sweets", Deep Blue said in his normal voice, then mentally kicked himself for getting out of character. Ichigo sharply turned at Aoi. The red head stared at Deep Blue. He put on his fake concerned face and went back into character.

"Something wrong?", Aoi asked, her voice was higher than the other that spoke recently. "It is bad not to like sweets?"

Ichigo blinked. She then smiled and shakes her head. "No. but you still should try it. Please?", the red head cut up a slice, placed it on a nearby plate and held it out the Aoi. She hesitantly took the plate, found a fork next to Ichigo, stabbed the soft food, put the fork to her lips and bit the cake. Aoi chewed and swallowed. Deep Blue forced down the cake piece. When he said he wasn't fond of sweets, he means 'I fucking hate anything sweet. Don't give that bull shit' or something like that.

Aoi smiled at Ichigo and set the plate down. "It was good", Aoi said. Ichigo eat the rest of the cake.

"I know right! It's like the best cake ever! But cake make us girls fat!", Ichigo began to whine.

"That's why I don't eat diabetics and more diabetics", Aoi smiled, flashing her sharp canines. Ichigo laughed.

"Funny! But I should get back to work. You can hang out here if you like", Ichigo, fixing her red waitress uniform and apron, walked out of the kitchen. Right after the red head left, Minto came in.

"I am so, so, so sorry. Please tell me she did not recognize you", Minto sighed and leaned against the counter. Deep Blue scoffed.

"Please. She didn't. She made me eat cake. I fucking hate cake! Bleh!", the alien stuck out his tongue and made a face. Deep Blue looked over at the black haired girl. Her uniform was similar to Ichigo's but blue.

"Blue looks nice on you by the way", the alien smirked causing Minto to toss the fork he recently used to eat with at his arm.

"ow. I hurt so badly", Deep Blue rolled his eyes and picked up the fork.

"Excuse me, princess~", Minto ran away laughing as the rest of the cake was tossed at her. It missed and hit the wall. The cake slid off the pink wall and on the floor, leaving pink frosting on the wall and floor. Minto saw the mess and cracked up laughing. The alien tried to hide his laugh by covering his wide grin with his clawed hand.

"oh my god, Minto! What have you done!?", an angry blonde boy wearing very tight skinny jeans and a tight sleeveless shirt walked over the Minto. His blue eyes flashed with rage. He sighed and put a tan hand to his equally tan face. "Damn it. Guess who is cleaning this up?"

"I don't know. You perhaps?", Minto replied with sarcasm.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Good one. No, you and your bitch over there!"

"Oi!", Deep Blue shouted in his girl voice. He attempted to sashay, like a pissed of girl and he can't believe it worked, over to the blonde and glare into his blue eyes. "I am not a bitch, you fucking fake blonde. If fact, I don't believe your tan is real either. At least my skin tone and hair is real."

"What! You bitch!"

Deep Blue crossed his arms under the fake boobs he was wearing and swung his hip to the side, standing like a really pissed off girl. "Oh really. Going with the 'bitch' insult again? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

The blonde growled. "Well you are a bitch and by the looks of it a whore."

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy", the alien began to sing and walked close up to the blonde, making him back up. He hit the counter and the alien smirked. "But i now hate you and go die maybe?" **(A.N. yes I am using the same trick from my other story TMM chat room. XD) **

Minto snickered on how the alien lord was acting. He sashayed over to Minto's boss, Ryou! Sashayed! Minto clamped her lips shut as the scene played over again in her mind. It was just too damn funny! Also the sassy girl act! Hysterical! The black haired girl walked pass 'Aoi' and got the paper towels and walked again passed the bickering two. She began to clean up the pink mess on the floor.

Using the towels, she picked up cake chunks. She used the rest of the towels to wipe up the pink frosting.

Once she was done, she threw away the towels. "Aoi I see you met my boss Ryou", Minto said to Aoi.

"Ryou. Nice to meet you Ryou", Aoi held out her hand as if the bickering never happened. Ryou stared at the clawed hand. "What. Oh let me guess, you're too stupid to figure out a simple hand shake…"

Ryou frowned. "No I am not..." he grabbed Aoi's hand and shook it. "There, happy?"

"Over joyed", Aoi put on her best poker face she can. "I'm so happy; I think I could dance…"

Ryou scoffed and walked over to the kitchen exit. He turned to face Aoi, frowned then finally leaved. Deep Blue stuck his tongue out. "I hate you too!"

Minto finally let lose. She cracked up insanely and placed her hand on the counter for support. She sighed, took deep breaths and smiled at the alien.

"That was so funny! You nearly killed me. The way you walked over to Ryou and stunned him like that", Minto went into a giggle fit. Deep Blue smiled.

"Years of practice… that's a lie. Like five minutes of practice" Deep Blue counted his fingers to make sure. "Yeah five minutes."

"For only five minutes, that was pretty damn good!"

Deep Blue snickered. "Thank you for watching then", he bowed. "But when can I get out of these garments?"

"Not until my shift is over. Why do you I don't know, talk to Ichigo or something", Minto shrugged.

The alien sighed. he turned to leave when he felt someone bump into him.

"Fuck!", he heard a boy yell. "Ah excuse my language."

The alien rubbed his nose and looked at who he ran into. His blue eyes widened.

The boy he was staring at wiped his white shirt with a rag, attempting to clean the water from it. Once he was done he held out his hand for the alien to take it.

"Sorry about that. I'm Masaya! What's your name?"

**Oh shit! Well I had to introduce him somehow! And I had to stop because almost six pages! Longest chapter for me that is, ever in the story! Well R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I have homework to do but I am too lazy so I write! So what happened last chapter? Ah yes. Here comes Masaya~ oh snap! Yeah soooooo whee! On to next chapter.**

**I don't own TMM yada yada yada.**

"Hi, I'm Masaya. What's your name?", the tan boy held out his hand to Deep Blue-et. The long haired alien stared at it, his blue eyes wide in shock. Minto steps in front of Masaya and shakes his hand.

"If she won't shake then I will for her. This is Aoi. She… um is in one of her moods…", Minto whispered only for Masaya to hear. Masaya blinked.

"Oh. Seizure?", Masaya asked. Minto shrugged.

"She's a Cyncloin. I don't think they have seizures", Minto waved the tan boy off. "Now go get peoples orders or find your pink princess, blue knight~"

"Heh. Fine. I shall", Masaya walked off to go find Ichigo. Minto turned, grabbed Deep Blue's shoulders and began to shake him.

"De-.. I mean Aoi! Snap out of it. What's wrong?", Minto corrected herself when she saw Pudding enter. The blonde girl frowned. The blue waitress stopped shaking Deep Blue.

"Pudding knows that's Deep Blue. Minto-oni-Chan doesn't have to hide it from Pudding", the blonde haired girl crossed her arms and leaned against the wall behind the alien. "Pudding wonders what is wrong."

"I don't know. I think it's Masaya", Minto looked over the long haired teens shoulder at Pudding.

"How is he alive….", Minto heard Deep Blue mutter. "I killed him. Erased him. How is he alive!?" the aliens eyes began to glow red.

"Deep Baka! I don't know! Maybe it was the mew aqua", Minto saw his blue eyes go back to normal. The alien blinked.

"… sorry…", Minto sighed and let go of Deep Blue's shoulders. "So the idiot is still alive. And has his own body! Wow!"

"At least your sarcasm still works great and yes. Masaya is still alive", Minto smiled and walked over to Pudding. "You must not tell anyone. Okay?"

"Give Pudding candy, a kick in Deep Baka's shin, and Pudding won't tell…", the blonde grinned.

"Fine, I will buy you ice cream or something of the sort and yes you can kick Deep Baka in the shin…", Minto groaned. Pudding got off the wall, went up to the long haired alien and gave him a hard kick in his left shin. The alien winced and glared at the short girl. Pudding smiled and went off the do her tricks for tips.

"ow…", Deep Blue looked over at Minto. "How long did she know?"

"Since the day I brought you to my house. She barged in unexpectedly and saw you. I couldn't lie…", Minto explained. "Also be expecting chores from her. She wants to be bribed to keep quiet.."

"Greedy bugger, isn't she?", Deep Blue snickered then stopped. "I'm such I hypocrite…"

"I get that joke… taking over earth… yeah but, I can tell you changed…", Minto looked up at the pink clock. "my shifts almost over… like another two hours…"

"then 'Aoi' I must stay for another hour or so", Deep Blue said in his girl voice. Ichigo came back in to the kitchen.

"Minto! You're on waitress duty!", Ichigo pushed Minto out of the kitchen. "And don't slack off and drink tea! Do your work this time, k!"

"I'm going!", Minto walked out of the kitchen.

"so Aoi, how are you liking the café?", Ichigo asked the tall female next to her. Aoi smiled and shrugged.

"it's lively and unusual", Aoi complemented.

"in a good way or bad?"

"a good way of course! It's pink and frilly. Not all cafés are like that", Aoi laughed. Then a thought came into Deep Blue's mind. "Hey Ichigo? Do you know… um what was his name… ah yes Masaya?" the name sounded sick once it passed the alien's lips, like he wants to throw up.

"Masaya?! He's my boyfriend! Do you… like him! Hands off!", Ichigo smiled.

"n-no! I just met him a while ago and never got to know him properly so I wondering what you knew about him", Aoi nervously laughed.

"Well he is kind, strong, and handsome and loves the earth so much! He would do anything to protect it. But some bad person took over his body and tried to kill him and tricked his followers! Deep Blue… I hate him. He is a bad person! Not to be trusted!", Ichigo saw Aoi wince. "Oh. You still think of him as your savior?"

"Umm… I guess", Deep Blue tried to fight the erg of ripping this girl's heart out and presenting it to his alter ego. Ah what a scene that will be, watching Masaya cry in pain and sadness, then Deep Blue kills him and dances on his grave. "But what if he came back? And said he changed?"

"I guess I would do something about it…", Ichigo didn't like where this conversation is going. "Why? Is he back?!"

Aoi said nothing. *Baka Deep Blue! God what did I drag myself into?*, the alien thought. Ichigo saw Aoi lost in thought. She clutched her forehead in annoyance. Ichigo stared at Aoi. *what is she doing?*

"Ah! I'm sorry. I got lost in thought and forgot you were here", Aoi finally spoken up. Ichigo continued to stare at the blue girl. Aoi raised a brow in confusion. "Something wrong?" *shit! If I'm found out…*, the alien put on his best poker face possible.

"Yes actually. You resemble Deep Blue a lot… the same narrowed blue eyes, bangs, hair, and face. Are you… his twin!?", Ichigo smiled. Deep Blue tried not to crack up at how stupid that sounded. A twin!

"um… I don't know…", Aoi had an even more confused face. "I seriously doubt he will have a twin…" *funny…*

"Yeah but it is possible! So, twin or not twin?", Ichigo put a finger to her pink lip glossed lips. Aoi adjusted her glasses on her nose. She fixed her short skirt and walked over to the kitchen exit.

"Let's think about this later, ne?", Aoi smiled. Ichigo stopped thinking and nodded. Once Aoi left, Ichigo frowned.

"Minto. You honestly think you can fool me? How can I ever forget his evil pale face…? Aoi is a stupid cover name. Aoi means 'blue'. Welcome back, Deep Blue", Ichigo grinned. "Guess I will have to kill you again."

The alien gulped. Yes, Deep Blue heard everything. He never left. He just ducked around the corner and sank to his knees. "Well I'm screwed.. Again."

"you alight Aoi?", a tan hand reached out. Deep Blue's bright blue eyes looked up and saw his alter ego Masaya. Aoi grabbed Masaya's hand.

"Yeah… just sitting", Aoi stood to her full height. Masaya smiled.

"I see. You had me worried when you went into one of your moods, well that's what Minto called it…"

"moods? Ah… I have a tendency to space out… sorry about that", Aoi shrugged. Deep Blue looked at the clock. *five more minutes…*

"I see… "

"Masaya-kun~", the red head glomped the tan teen, nearly causing him to fall over. "I see you meet…" Ichigo turned to Aoi and smirked. "Aoi…"

"yes. She seems nice", Masaya said. "Ichigo-san. Is your shift over? We could go out or something."

Deep Blue mentally vomited. The two people he hated are flirting. In front of him. *can I die now or later…*

"hai! I would love that!", Ichigo beamed and give Masaya a peak on the cheek.

"Aoi! Time to go", Minto said. Aoi grabbed Minto's hand, gave her a serious look and ran out up to the café doors. The blue girl stopped, turned and bowed then continued running with Minto behind her.

Ichigo smirked again. Masaya caught on, his eyes widened. "Ichigo… is that my-"

"Alter ego who tried to kill you? Yes. I see Minto has some feeling for him. Traitor…after what he did", Ichigo glared at the two doors where the two exited.

"Ichigo… I don't think you should take action just yet… wait and see", Masaya warned.

0

"Ichigo found me out", Deep Blue said while literally ripping off the garments and placing his long blue coat back on over his shoulders. He also took out the ponytail and had his long black locks fall back down to his shoulders. Once he was done, he frowned and punched the wall. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"I'm sorry… it's my fault…I shouldn't have brought you there in the first place…", Minto apologized.

"No… it's not…it's mine. This never would have happened if I was never left on this planet... now you're going to get in trouble because of me!", Deep Blue growled and stared out the window, it seems to calm him down. Minto is going to have to explain the hole in the wall.

"If you never came to this planet then I would have never meet my new friends… or have a wild adventure of fighting for the planet or give you a second chance…", Minto murmured. She saw the alien's long ears twitch. She smiled.

"Minto… you're not lying are you?", Minto heard the alien ask. The human girl's smile widened.

"no… I'm not." **(A.N. daw! Lovey dovey moment~)** she walked up behind the alien and wrapped her arms around him. The alien tensed, then relaxed. Minto buried her head in the alien's long hair, since it was in the way but Minto didn't hate it. She sniffed. The black locks smelled wonderful, they had a scent of blueberries. "You smell nice and not of death…", Minto chuckled.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that…", Deep Blue smiled. He removed Minto's arms from his waist, turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I think words won't work…"

Minto blinked. "What…", Minto asked as the alien cupped her chin and placed his pale lips on hers. Minto blinked again. Her mind went blank. **(A.N. not used to writing non yaoi stuff so I may do bad on this… don't worry! No sex! Just kissing….) **she slowly started to kiss back. She didn't seem to care if someone walked in on them. All she seemed to take notice of is the boy kissing her. Minto moved her arms once again around Deep Blue to pull him closer.

The alien broke the kiss and stared at a very stunned girl before him. He was stunned too. He thought he was incapable of love. Guess he was wrong.

"Oh…", Minto blushed madly and let go of the alien who was blushing too. "I…I"

"Sorry… I'll leave now…", Minto heard the alien say. Minto grabbed his wrist.

"No… stay please? I don't want you to leave", Minto confessed.

"hn… you have feelings for me?", the alien asked.

"…I think I do…", Minto said.

"you're in luck. I feel the same."

**Yes! I am ending here! like after four chapters I am like… they haven't kissed yet! Why! So now they have and that's out of the way… so Ichigo is a evil bitch now! So is Masaya! or something like that… BUT THEY KISSED! WHOO HOO! But you guys are either dying or swooning? Meh! Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So yeah! They kissed! I bet people are trying to kill me or are fangirling (or fanboying) with me~ so this is going to be one of those chapters with random stuff. Wait, isn't that all of my chapters? ANOTHER FILLER! YAY FOR WRITERS BLOCK! Meh…**

**I don't own TMM just la story~**

Minto blushed every time her mind wandered back to the memory of the kiss the alien shared with her. It was her first time. She thought it was going to be sloppy but this one was perfect. The girl giggled.

A week has passed since that day and during said week the two spent more time with each other. In secret that is. Minto does not want the others to know that she fallen for their enemy and the one who almost wiped out the human race. See a problem there? With Minto, she saw none.

Minto smiled brightly as she walked down the street from her work. Ichigo didn't bother her, or Pudding. Zackro was there and Lettuce was with Pai. The black haired girl bounced slightly on her feet as she walked. She can't wait to see him once she got home.

"Well someone is in a good mood", Minto turned and saw familiar shade of green hair. Minto sighed. The feeling of a good mood went away.

"What is it Kisshu? Another failing attempt to get Ichigo?", Minto saw Kisshu grin and cross his arms. The green haired alien has been, since the Cyncloins decided to come to earth and live with humans, asking Minto for help in getting Ichigo to pay attention to him. Kisshu still loves Ichigo even though he was friend zoned really hard. You can thank Masaya for that since he is alive.

"Maybe but I really think Koneko-chan will burn the tree hugger down and go with me", Kisshu's pride won't cease it seems. Minto shrugged. "Perhaps", she responded.

"Enough about me, why is snobby girl like you in a fantastic mood?"

Minto, once again, shrugged. "It's a nice day out. Birds are singing, Pudding is less idiotic today and Lettuce is finally getting something on with Pai!"

"I don't think that's all…", Kisshu raised a brow and his grin widened. "I see a hint of love in your eyes. A snob is in love!? That's weird even for you Mint.."

Minto smirked. "A 'snob' is capable of love Kisshu… if Pai can love so can I", Minto turned on her heels and continued to walk down the sidewalk. Kisshu shrugged, not completely understanding the black haired girl. Once Minto was out if sight, Kisshu turned around. his golden eyes caught red hair and a grin. Ichigo and Masaya are standing in front of Kisshu.

"Ichigo! That grin is cute but unusual, what's up?", Kisshu raised a brow. His strawberry knows something it seems.

"we need to talk… it's about Minto and her 'boyfriend'", Ichigo smiled.

"Ichigo… we should keep this quiet…", Masaya whispered.

"Keep what quiet?", Kisshu is now intrigued. Ichigo's grin widened.

"Follow me.."

0

Minto opened her mansion door and sighed. The black haired girl slipped off her shoes and set them aside. She walked into the large room with two sets of stair cases. One on the right other on the left. There is also a hallway on the second floor connecting the two. Minto saw the alien sitting on the hallway railing. He seems to be reading something. One of his legs is down, resting on the railing while the other is bent. The book is reading is resting against his knee, steading it. His coat is draped out, hanging over the railing ago with his raven long black hair. He flipped a paged and his blue eyes scanned the words on the page he is on.

Minto smiled. She cleared her throat and Deep Blue's ears twitched. He smiled, closed his book, switched his position so that he is sitting on the railing with his legs dangling over the side, and he faced Minto, his smiled widened.

"Welcome home… I got lonely", the alien joked. His chin rested in his hand. He jumped down from the railing, landed quietly on his feet and walked up to the black haired girl and pulled her into a small hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know… I was only gone all day…", Minto returned the touch by snaking her arms around the back of his neck.

The alien made a pouting face. "That's a long time…"

"No it's not… it was only six hours… not a long time."

The alien chuckled. "Well it is a long time…" he pressed his lips against Minto's, stealing a small kiss. Minto slowly closed her eyes and softly kissed back.

Minto pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Still give me shivers…"

Deep Blue smiled and unhooked his arms from Minto waist. "Same… but I love the feeling…"

Minto let go of the alien. "You're right… it was a long time... So sorry…"

"Now you agree with me! But that's fine, I forgive you", the alien chuckled. Minto nudged him in the arm.

"I didn't do anything!", Minto laughed.

0

Kisshu stared at Ichigo and the tree hugger in shock, his golden eyes wide nearly popping out of their sockets. Ichigo fixed her pigtails. The three of them are in an alleyway, so no one can hear their conversation just in case.

"Did I hear you correctly?", Kisshu saw Ichigo cross her arms over her chest, which Kisshu liked how her arms made her somewhat large breasts pop out.

"eyes up here, Kisshu and yes. Your hearing is not going…. Deep Blue is alive and breathing. Probably making out with Minto or planning to kill her, I don't know. I am not sure if he still has the mew aqua **you **gave him…", Ichigo narrated.

Kisshu leaned back against the graffiti covered walls. "Who else knows, Pai, Taruto?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I knew something was up when Minto slammed the door in my face at the sleepover and…P-Pudding knows! And she didn't tell me!? Traitor!", Ichigo just now realized Pudding went into the room Minto was in at the sleepover. Ichigo bit her lip.

Masaya watched uncomfortably next to his girlfriend. Her change in personality affected him. The peppiness and outgoing nature is gone and replaced with seriousness and a harsh tongue. Masaya, too, bit his lip. Kisshu caught on at Masaya's nervousness. A sympathetic look formed in his golden eyes at the tan boy. Ichigo did not notice the boys' behavior.

"hm.. what should we do about this?", Ichigo put a finger to her lip gloss covered lips. "Should we expose him… or re-kill him… Kisshu? What do you think since he did kill you once?"

Kisshu looked over at Ichigo. He also crossed his pale arms and rubbed his chin with his hand, having his other hand resting in his forearm **(A.N Kisshu is posing like how people think while standing. Ya know what I am talking about?) **

Finally, Kisshu's eyes met with Ichigo's. "expose him but do not attack him. he might have changed since then if he is with Minto. I saw her about half an hour ago. She seemed happy… probably about him."

"so they are dating! But how do we expose him is the question…", Ichigo smiled. a idea appeared in her head. she giggled which made Masaya and Kisshu shudder.

"this can't be good", Masaya finally said after listening to the conversation.

**(time skip, back to Café Mew Mew)**

"so there you have it", Ichigo grinned. The faces of shock amused her. Lettuce dropped everything she was holding, Zackro brows arched up and shock, Ryou growled now realizing too late that Aoi and Deep Blue are the same, Akasaka dropped his cake and ran over to the computers and did a scan.

The alien lord face popped up on the computer and below his pale face is the words "found. Alive possible threat." Good thing Pai and the Tart brat are here. Pai scowled at Ichigo. He probably is still somewhat loyal to the god. Taruto looked over at Pudding who fiddled with her fingers. Ichigo told everyone Pudding knew. The short blonde refused to meet Taruto's eyes. Pai left.

"where are you going Pai", Kisshu blocked his path. Pai stared at Kisshu with his silver eyes.

"You know where. Once again, with you and your stupid ideas, I shall not have any part of this. I will not leave my lord's side, even if he betrayed me… I am what the humans call 'a loyal dog'", Pai walked past the green haired alien.

Ichigo smirked. "Fine. I have an idea to expose him. Kisshu told me about these worshipers who 'follow' Deep Blue. since he was left here on the planet. After he was done you know getting the planet back, the 'followers' are supposed to lock him back up for some horrible crime he committed around 12 thousand years ago. Wow that is old. So we contact his followers and tell them we know where he is and lock him up", Ichigo made a popping sound when she said 'up' with her lips.

Ryou nodded. "I agree with that. That is the smartest thing you ever said.."

"Pudding wants to leave!", Pudding finally said. Everyone looked in her direction. "Pudding saw Deep Blue-oneesama **(A.N changing it from onee-san to oneesama… sounds cuter) **He has changed… Deep Blue-oneesama doesn't deserve this!"

"Oneesama! Why would you refer to him as a brother, Pudding?! He is a threat!", Lettuce cried, upset that her crush left. "Minto is dumb to have fallen for his charms!"

"Minto-onichan is not dumb! Deep Blue-oneesama changed!", and with that the blonde ran out of the café, following Pai. Taruto looked at the door and back at Ichigo.

"I'm staying. I can't, no I won't forgive him", Taruto said. "and I can't forgive Pudding-chan for abandoning me…"

0

"then the ugly duckling… died!? This is a horrible version of the Ugly Duckling!", Minto sat next to the alien lord. She was reading to him because she has nothing better to do, and she stopped once she found out the cute duckling committed suicide. The said alien is laughing. Minto closed the book and stared at the cover. "How did this get published?!"

The alien's laugh slowed to a chuckle. "That's a funny story."

"no it's not! It's sad!"

"Minto-san? Some visitors are here to see you", the old woman walked into the library along with Pai and Pudding. The alien lord's eyes widened.

"Hag! I am now found out!", Deep Blue shot up and his eyes narrowed at Pai. The taller alien blinked and bowed, getting on his knee and folding a arm over his chest in some sort of salute. The alien lord is shocked.** (A.N Pai is taller than Deep Blue! it so cute! In ep 50 or 51? I don't remember it may be 50, when they were standing next to each other, if you look closely, Pai is taller! Do it! I dare you to look!) **Pudding walked over to Minto and pulled on her sleeve, giving her a worried look. Minto nodded and walked out of the room with Pudding, allowing the aliens to catch up.

"Um… get up?", Deep Blue is unsure of what to do. Pai stood up, his silver eyes locked on the Deep Blue's blue ones.

"Welcome back Deep Blue-sama. As you can see once again, Kisshu and Taruto left us…", Pai walked over to the confused lord. "On the way here, Pudding told me everything she heard from Ichigo. How you were… confined. A person with such gift should not be treated that way."

Deep Blue blinked and narrowed his eyes. "How did Ichigo find out about my past?"

Pai answered.

"how did Kisshu!?"

Pai shook his head. "I am sorry, but that I do not know…"

The alien lord growled. He hadn't really thought of Kisshu as a threat until now. "Now they, the Mew's, are going to confine me again! 12 thousand years I was imprisoned I will not be in that hell again! Or without... her… Pai i... like you and the others fell in love."

Pai, surprisingly, smiled. "in knew you are capable of loving… but now we need to get out of here…"

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh shit! Yep Ichigo is a bad bitch! Masaya is nervous about her now!? SHIT! Pai leaves Kisshu and Taruto again!? FUCK! Well I had to stop! Also the plan is kinda stupid….just like the first one I thought of… bleh.. well R&R! I probably am a bitch for changing my original plot. Originally I planed for Deep Baka to get hit by a car while pushing Ichigo out of the way but this is better! Review if you think so too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh snap! Review for last chapter! If anyone is reading~, Ichigo has an evil plan and Pai and Pudding want no part of it. Could Pai be breaking up with lettuce and same goes with Pudding and Taruto? I don't know! **

**This chapter is going to switch around with POV's a lot so just a heads up. Still don't own TMM.**

Ichigo paced around in the café where everyone except for the traitors who left, are currently waiting for the Followers. Masaya watched Ichigo pace. His face showed nervousness and he kept constantly biting his lip, also he is messing with his fingers. Kisshu walked up to the nervous tan boy and sat next to him.

Kisshu noticed how nervous the tan teen is. Brown eyes met his right after he sat next to him on one of the tables. "Koneko-chan is acting stranger than normal… but I won't question it since he is back… you shouldn't either since he took your body", Kisshu saw Masaya nod slightly.

"I know but, maybe Pudding is right. Maybe he has changed", Masaya stopped his nervous hands from shaking any farther. "I think Minto know what she is doing since she took him in…."

Kisshu shrugs. "maybe but I still can't forgive him…"

"This is taking too long!", the red head shouts angrily. "When will they be here?!"

Ichigo and Ryou found a way to contact the Followers. It took forever but they made it happen. Lettuce and Zakruo are currently heading to Minto's house and watch for any signs of movement. Taruto is at Tokyo tower using Kisshu's mew aqua device to also track Deep Blue since he probably still has it somewhere in his body.

"Ichigo, please wait patiently. They will be here. Their leader said so", Ryou said to Ichigo without even giving her a glance from his grey laptop. His blue eyes move swiftly across the screen as if reading something on the laptop.

"What are you doing!?", Ichigo notices that Ryou is reading.

"Cyncloins have a different language than humans. If the Followers decide to back stab us, in their language, Kisshu and I will be able to know."

Kisshu nodded agreeing with Ryou. Masaya also knows the language. He secretly took lessons with Pai before Deep Blue appeared again. Reason why he took the language is unknown. Masaya doesn't know why he did but his mind or something in his mind told him too.

"I see well you're now able to communicate in the Cyncloin language? Pretty sweet", Ichigo grinned. "Maybe I should learn it too… just to be safe…"

"No. you're too slow at learning things", Ryou said bluntly.

"Eh! Well fuck you too!", Ichigo crossed her arms and pouted. Even when she turned evil, Kisshu still finds her insanely cute. The green haired boy smiles.

"We already have enough people translating… Koneko-chan~", Kisshu snickers.

"fine." Ichigo still made a face. She turned back to Ryou. "Anything from Lettuce and Zakruo? Taruto?"

Ryou shook his head. "Lettuce or Zakruo has not called yet… Taruto is still looking as well…"

Xxx

Lettuce stared at the gate of the mansion. It is closed and locked tight. Minto is not letting them in it seems. Zakruo crossed her arms. The two have been standing here for almost an hour now.

"Still no sign of movement, Zakruo-san…", Lettuce looked over a Zakruo. The older woman tossed he purple hair over her shoulders.

"We should transform and bust our way in…", Zakruo pulled out her pendant. "I don't seem to care anymore if Minto is our friend. She betrayed us…"

Lettuce nodded and pulled out hers. The girls kissed their golden pendants.

"MEW MEW ZAKROU"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE"

"MEMORPHOUS!", they both chanted. Lettuce and Zakruo both stopped glowing.

Lettuce's hair is now a lighter shade of green and her braided pigtails formed to a low hanging ponytail. Lettuce is now wearing a green leotard, replacing her school uniform. She has pale green ribbons coming out from her head and twirling around her body.

Zakruo is wearing a purple top and shorts. Her old outfit was replaced with this one. She once again brushed her hair over her bare shoulder. Her now purple eyes narrowed.

"Ribbon… ZAKROU SPHERE!", Zakruo raised her arm and a whip formed in her hand. She clutched the base of the whip tightly and swung it at the gate. From the whip based formed a purple ribbon which destroyed the gate. Lettuce clutched her weapon, waiting for someone to attack.

Zakruo walked past the now broken gate. Lettuce followed. The two girls walked up the long drive way toward the door of the house. Zakruo was the first to reach the door.

Alert, Zakruo slowly grabbed the door knob and opened it. The doors swung open reveling a large hall. A familiar person sat on the top hall way connecting the two stair ways.

"Minto!", Lettuce cried relieved that her friend is still alright. Minto is transformed too. A short blue dress covered her midsection. Her hair is blue and is still being held in their usual style. Her blue bird wings fluttered. She glared at her old comrades and raised her weapon.

"Get out of my house! RIBBON MINTO ECHO!", she shouted and fired the blue arrow. Zakruo dodged but Lettuce wasn't so lucky. She got hit in the stomach. Lettuce gasped before being flung back by the impact of the arrow. Minto didn't fire at full strength for she didn't want to hurt her old friends but she doesn't want him being hurt either.

Minto sighed. Lettuce got up and rubbed her stomach. "I get you for that Minto!", Lettuce raised her weapon. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" water shot from her weapon and at Minto. Minto smirked and leaped away from the attack. She landed gracefully on the floor. *please get out of here, Deep Blue. Pai and Pudding will take you somewhere… I'll be your decoy for a little bit longer*

Lettuce chanted again and more water came rushing at the blue bird. Minto continued to dodge.

"RIBBON ZAKROU SPHERE!", that attack wrapped around Minto's ankle and slammed her against the wall. Minto cried out and fell to the floor. She coughed as dust formed around her. Minto got up and saw movement. She chanted and fired her arrow.

Zakruo cried out and clutched her shoulder. Minto saw that she wounded her friend and idle. *I'm sorry…* Minto bit her lip and fired again.

Lettuce used her attack to cancel out Minto's. "I won't let you!", Lettuce cried. "Even if you are my friend!"

Minto blinked. She got ready to fire again. "Forgive me!" she released the arrow at full power. Lettuce held up her weapon to protect herself. The blue glowing arrow hit her weapon. Lettuce grunted and tried to push the arrow back. Zakruo used her whip to knock the arrow to the side. Her purple eyes are narrowed. Lettuce even narrowed hers.

Minto smiled and raised her bow again. "I don't want to do this…" Minto saw the other girls getting ready to attack, their weapons glowing the same colour as their outfits. *they're going to hit me full on… well three can play that too* Minto began to concentrate, she began to glow blue.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?", Deep Blue asked before leaving with Pai and Pudding. The look on his faced showed he was scared. Minto never saw this kind of emotion from him before. He constantly bit his bottom lip. Minto smiled and nodded. _

_"yes, I want to do this. I rather take on the burden. Also I don't want you getting hurt", Minto said. _

_ "What about yourself!?", his ears are drooped, lower than the first time he showed sadness._

_Minto leaned forward and press her lips to his. "I'll be fine. I'll catch up later…" Minto said calmly. Deep Blue nodded._

_The alien turned to Pai and Pudding. He looked back once more. "Make sure you come or I'll take over the planet again!", Deep Blue cried; they left. Minto transformed and waited._

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!", Minto released her attack.

"RIBBON ZAKROU SPHERE!" "LETTUCE RUSH!"

Xxx

"Ichigo! Lettuce, Zakruo, and Minto are all transformed! They are fighting each other!", Ryou shouted. He looked worried. "What is Minto thinking!? Why is she doing this!?"

Masaya gulped. He didn't know what to do. He doesn't want this, friends fighting each other over Deep Blue. It's like a mega catfight. Masaya looked over at Kisshu who sat there and said nothing.

*I don't know what to do? What should I do? Should I aid Minto or Ichigo? I don't know!*, Masaya turned his gaze to the floor. *I know Deep Blue changed! I know he did!* he closed his eyes.

Xxx

"huh", Deep Blue turned around.

Pai turned and saw that his lord stopped walking. The dark haired alien stared at the city behind him, trying to figure out who called him.

*Deep Blue changed!*

"There it is again…", Deep Blue felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Pai stared at his lord. The shorter alien didn't seem to look back at Pai.

"Something wrong, na no da?", Pudding hanged upside down from a tree. Pai shrugged, Deep Blue still said nothing.

*hello? Who keeps calling me…*

Xxx

Masaya eyes shot open. He heard Deep Blue. He heard him! Seems they're still connected.

*Deep Blue! It's me Masaya! Listen, Minto is fighting with Lettuce and Zakruo already!*, Masaya thought. He waited for a reply. Nothing. Masaya sighed. Ichigo looked over at the tan boy and raised a brow. Masaya blinked.

"nothing is wrong Ichigo… just upset that we're fighting each other…", Masaya turned away from Ichigo's gaze.

*… Masaya…*, Masaya heard his alter ego reply. *how are you doing this…*

*I don't know okay! Just listen! Tell this to Pai and Pudding too. I want the powers of Blue Knight again. I lost them after the war…*, Masaya waited for another reply.

*you're insane… even more than I am… Pai says. Pudding said something about doing your best….*

A long pause followed after

*you're stupid, Masaya-baka…*

*what…*, Masaya is confused.

Another long pause.

*why are you trying to help me… I don't deserve this.*

Masaya tried not to frown. *I want my friends to stop fighting… give me the power…*

*… I see…* Masaya felt himself get warm, like he sitting nice to a nice fire. Whatever is going on, it felt nice.

*thank you…*, Masaya got up and went toward the stairs. Ichigo and Ryou are too busy to notice Masaya leave. Kisshu on the other hand grinned. "traitor", the green haired alien whispered.

Masaya turned around and glared at Kisshu. "no I'm not…" the tan boy glowed blue.

Xxx

"why are you smiling, na no da", Pudding stared at Deep Blue. "Pudding confused..."

"no reason. Masaya is going to help us…", Deep Blue sighed.

**Okay this fanfiction is getting kinda weird now… random telekinetic communication? Heheheheh… yeah so how'd like my crappy fight scene? I didn't! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM NOT DEAD! Reason for not updating, I was away on a trip with my classmates. It was fun! But, my scumbag classmates got so ANNOYING! UGH! Anywho, this maybe a filler chapter AND! I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and somewhat helping me fix some grammerwamer! Yay~ so MASAYA! DO MY DISCLAIMER! THEN DIE!**

**Masaya: Fluffy34 does not own TMM. *randomly dies* **

**I probably shouldn't have killed him. I need him for my story.. *revives Masaya***

The Blue Knight, aka Masaya, jumped from building to building. His legs burned since he hasn't done this in a while and it felt weird that he is helping Minto and not Ichigo. He lands on a hotel roof and stares out at the city, wondering which way Minto's house are in the city.

The blonde brushes his ponytail off his shoulder. His closes his eyes and focuses on his hearing. The sound of battle cries and shouts of attack came from the north side of Tokyo. Hi blue eyes snap open and the Blue Knight jumps into the air and glides. He begins to slowly float down to his next jump. Once the ball of his foot touches the roof of the building, he shoots back into the sky.

The Blue Knight kind of misses this. Flying around and coming to the Mew's rescue, especially Ichigo's. But this power won't last forever. Deep Blue said that it's temperamental, not forever lasting. It should be enough to last for stopping the battle between the three Mews.

Minto's mansion came into view. The Blue Knight landed in front of the broken gate. Purple, green and blue light flashed back and forth inside of the banged up house. The teen got out his long sword and charged into the house.

XxXx

Minto blocked another attack from Lettuce. The bird mew rushed toward the fish and kicked her in the stomach, stopping her from shouting another attack. Lettuce grunted and was sent flying backward. Zakruo caught Lettuce from hitting the crumbling wall.

All of them are covered in bruises, gushing cuts and small wounds. Minto is the one with the most wounds. She wiped some blood off her forehead, getting the blood out of her eye. Lettuce steadied herself and thanked the purple mew. Zakruo raised her whip and swung it at the bird. Minto held up her bow to block another attack. But Zakruo grinned and changed the whip direction, right in front of Minto before it hit her. Minto didn't have time to block. The purple weapon slammed into her already bruised side.

Minto cried out in pain. The bird mew flew across the room. a flash of blue appeared behind her. Minto felt herself in some ones arms. She looked up and saw a smiling teen boy. She narrowed her eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave! Escape!", Minto shouted.

"I think you're mistaken", Minto saw golden hair held in a low ponytail, not dark black hair hanging down.

"Blue Knight? Why are you here!?", Minto is confused. The Blue Knight set her down and flashed another smile.

"To stop you guys from killing each other over a teen boy", the blonde pointed his sword at Lettuce and Zakruo. "Drop your weapons. I do not wish to hurt you."

"Masaya! Why are you helping the enemy?!", Lettuce panicked, thinking the blue alien is controlling the tan boy again.

"I am only helping my friends who need to stop fighting."

XxXx

Ryou felt the air move behind him. Ichigo blinked and saw three cloaked Cyncloins standing in front of the red head. The hoods they are wearing are covering the top part of their faces, hiding their eyes. The brown cloaks reached to the floor. One of the three walked up to Ichigo, who assumed to be the leader of the three.

He removed the hood showing pale skin, red narrowed eyes and crimson red spiked hair. Some of the locks hang down at the sides of his faces in front of his ears, which have a piercing in both of them and the rest of the locks are in a short pony tail. He grinned, flashing some sharp fangs. He has some hair covering his right eye. He jerked his head, causing the hair to fly out of his face but it slide back into place.

"Are you the Followers?", Ichigo asked. The crimson shook his head.

"You're cute. We used to be called that, until we changed our name to the Hunters and are you the one who called little old me to go hunting for some 'god'" , the grinning Cyncloin got in Ichigo's face. Kisshu teleported in front of Ichigo and glared at the red eyed Follower. The greened haired alien pushed the crimson haired boy away. The other teen seemed to recognize Kisshu.

"Kisshu! Is this yours? Lucky guy~", the crimson haired teen boy grinned.

"Hiroshi… you're an F- Hunter? Since when?", Kisshu ignored Hiroshi's last statement. **(A.N. the name Hiroshi just came to me. So sorry if it's from another anime I never heard of or it's yours.) **

"Since I defeated the old leader and took his spot. Now enough of talking about me, left me get to know your girl."

"This is Ichigo. The leader of the Mews who defeated the backstabbing Deep Blue", Kisshu pointed at the blonde teen. "That's Ryou, the supervisor of the Mew Mews." He pointed at the browned haired man. "That is Akasaka. I forgot his real name or I didn't bother to remember." The brown haired male sighed. "Zakruo and Lettuce are away fighting a traitor Mew, Minto and she is his lover. And Pudding is with the traitor Pai helping you know who…"

Hiroshi nodded. "I am quite surprised that Pai, the smart one, is helping the murderer."

Ichigo looked at the other two aliens. They removed their hoods. One has bright long orange hair in a high pony tail. Ichigo can tell that the orange haired alien is female. She has one green eye and one purple. Her bangs parted down the middle and hanged down to her shoulders. She smile at Ichigo and waved.

The other has silver hair with black at the tips. His hair is short and all over the place. It went down to his shoulders. His silver eyes scanned Ichigo, his face showed no emotion. His bangs also cover one of his eyes.

"This little girl here is Suski. And this emo guy is well no one knows his real name. We all just call him Shi since he kills nicely", Hiroshi introduced his teammates. Ichigo moved around Kisshu.

"That's nice but will you seal Deep Blue back so I won't have to deal with him anymore?", Ichigo asked. Hiroshi chuckled.

"We're Hunters! We don't seal anymore, we kill", Hiroshi laughed.

Ichigo grinned at Ryou, satisfied that the blue alien will disappear, forever.

"But you said you are willing to seal him", Ryou didn't like the idea of killing. Even though he is their enemy, Deep Blue shouldn't die.

"Change of plans. From the Council themselves. They changed their minds about Deep Blue. The penalty for betraying your planet is… death!" Suski laughed, even Shi smiled.

Kisshu found himself smiling. Taruto just appeared.

"I found him! He is with…" the smallest alien turned and saw the newest members. "Hiroshi!"

The crimson haired alien smiled. "The one and only."

"Ichigo! The Blue Knight has appeared! He is defending Minto", Ryou shouted.

Ichigo growled. She looked at Hiroshi. "Can you do me a favor?"

Hiroshi, Suski and Shi grabbed their cloaks and tossed them aside. Hiroshi is wearing a similar outfit that Pai wears. But his arm bands are metal and he has two swords on both of his hips. His shirt is a tight belly shirt, unlike Pai's. His pants are the same as Pai's. His outfit is a hint of red.

Suski is wearing a black tight belly shirt which makes her bust stand out. She has throwing knifes wrapped around her hips like a belt. She has a matching short skirt. She is not wearing any shoes, only wrapping around her cafes.

Shi is wearing black pants and a tight long sleeved shirt. He pulled out a feather shaped knife. He waves it and several more appear, like a fan but with knifes. **(A.N. I just realized that Shi has a short description on what he is wearing…) **

Hiroshi walked up to Ichigo and grabbed her chin. Ichigo frowned and felt Kisshu's angry gaze. Hiroshi noticed and removed his hand. "Anything for you~" he winked, walked over to Ryou, looked at his computer and saw the blinking blue dot. He grinned and disappeared, his teammates snickered and followed.

XxXxX

The Blue Knight jumped over Lettuce and pushed her. The green mew stumbled dropping her weapons but quickly grabbed them before Minto seized them. The Blue Knight felt the air around him shift. He blinked and saw three Cyncloins surrounding him.

"hi! I'm Hiroshi, this is Suski and Shi! We're here to kill you Deep Blue!", Hiroshi flipped his hair out of his face. The Blue Knight smiled. He decided to play along.

"Then… catch me if you can!", the blonde jumped over Hiroshi, turned and swung his sword at him. Hiroshi drew both of his katanas and his swords met the blonde. The sound of metal hitting metal rang though the crumbling mansion. Suski looked over at Lettuce and smiled.

"you must be Lettuce and the purple is Zakruo", she turned to Minto. "And you must be his lover. Shame you must die too!"

"Lover! Who told you that!?", Minto shouted and blocked a knife that was tossed at her.

"Kisshu did! Before we left!" Suski held up more knifes between her clawed fingers. "Now die!"

Minto felt a knife graze her cheek. Blood trickled down her bruised face and on the floor. She looks back at her enemy and the orange haired alien is in her face. "Hey there!"

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!", Minto shouted and fired her attack. The alien yawned, held her hand up and absorbed the attack.

"thanks! Now let me return this~", Suski fired the arrow back at Minto. It slammed into her stomach. Minto coughed up some crimson. She fell to the floor, a thick pool of blood surrounding her. Suski walk up to her and knelt down beside her. "Aw! Over already!" she grabbed a fist full of Minto's hair and pulled her up. "I have an idea!"

The Blue Knight is fighting Hiroshi while Shi is healing Zakruo and Lettuce. Hiroshi smiled on how slow the blonde is compared to him. His attacks are weak, pathetic. Hiroshi put away one of his swords and jabbed his hand forward, his fist colliding with the Blue Knights stomach. The blonde coughed and fell to the ground.

Hiroshi laughed. "You're so weak, Deep Blue! What's the matter! Lost your talent!?"

Masaya sat up. He is weakening. *damn it! I am using too much power fighting this guy and I depleted most of it while fending off Zakruo and Lettuce* the blonde got up and spat out some crimson.

"I am not weak… I am just going easy on you", the Blue Knight smiled. he was just about to jump when..

"hey, blue boy! Lookie here~", Suski has Minto in an arm lock. Minto looks terrible. There is a gaping wound in her stomach. She is losing a lot of blood. The Blue Knight's eyes widened.

"Gottcha attention didn't I?!", Suski held a knife to the blue mew's throat. "Surrender or she dies."

The Blue Knight tackled Hiroshi when he wasn't looking. Now Hiroshi is disarmed and in a head lock like Minto is.

"a trade. This guy for her!", the blonde shouted at Suski. Her face fell. She didn't know what to do. Hiroshi grinned. The Blue Knight scoffed. "You want to die!?"

That's when Masaya gasped and felt the power disappear. He is back to his human self. Hiroshi grabs Masaya's arm and flips him.

"you're not Deep Blue are ya, liar", Hiroshi frowns. "Hey Shi! This runt lied to us!"

"I see. I should do something about this", Shi walks over to Masaya and grabs his short black locks. "For lying to us, you shall die."

XxXxX

"Something is wrong!", Deep Blue shouted at Pai who is holding him down. "I need to go! Release me!"

Pai shakes his head, his arms tightened around the blue alien's waist. "I can't do that…"

"I can't feel Masaya! Something has happened! Minto is in danger! I can fucking tell! I command you to put me down!", he started clawing on Pai's arm, the blue alien's claws broke the skin and some blood started to form.

"I can't do that! I swore to Minto that nothing will happen to you! And I sense more Cyncloins have come! Probably after you", Pai shouted back. Pudding watched from the side lines, already transformed to use her Pudding Ring Inferno on the blue alien if he tries to escape.

"What about that green mew?! She could be there!" Pai froze. his grip loosened and the blue alien slide out of his arms. "I care more about Minto than my own life right now and you can relate. Would you rather follow orders or save your crush?"

Pai looked over at Pudding. She smiled. "friends come first, na no da!", Pudding cheered. "Pudding wishes to help!"

Deep Blue smiled. he drew his long sword. "I am going after Minto… follow me if you wish", the blue alien disappeared.

Pai clutched his forehead and sighed. "Fine! Pudding, hold my hand again."

XxXx

Shi kicked Masaya in the side. Masaya screamed as some more of his ribs break. Shi grins. He raise his hand but someone grabbed his arm. She sharply turns his head and sees a pair of narrowed cold blue eyes.

A sharp pain forms in his stomach. He looks down and sees a long sword implanted though his stomach. He looked back up and sees the teen boy. He smiled and kicks him of the metal. Shi falls to the ground.

Hiroshi stares at the long raven haired teen boy, who has the same sword and long coat as the blonde he was fighting earlier.

"I am Deep Blue.", the blue alien flipped his air. Hiroshi grinned and raised his swords. Deep Blue flashed his fangs. He looked at Minto who Suski is holding hostage. He growls and glares at Hiroshi. "GET. OFF. MY. PLANET!" he charges at the red haired alien, sword raised, eyes glowing red and thirsty for blood.

**Holy shit! Cliffy! Well do you like my OC's I just thought of? XD so, what do think about DB right now? MASAYA GOT BEATEN UP? OMFG! Sorry for not posting for a while, please review and give me some positive feedback, nya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PERFECT TIME TO HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! So yeah. BAKA DESU! DO MY DISCLAIMER OR I WILL KILL MINTO!**

**DB: WHAT! *stabs me through the chest* oops. Ehhhhhhh um. I killed the author so guess who is writing. ME! Let's mess up the story with a LE GASP! FILLER! Everyone loves fillers! Aren't I evil! Any who *cracks hands* let's begin! ~**

Ryou sent out Masha to watch the battle at Minto's mansion. Actually Ichigo wanted to watch the blue alien fail again so she made Ryou make Masha give them a live feed. Right now, the pink puff ball is right over the scene. His eyes zoom in on an alien clad in blue, his eyes glowing red with hate and despair. The alien pushed off the ground, leaving a small crater after charging toward Hiroshi.

Ichigo smiled. She watched in amusement as Hiroshi blocked every single one of Deep Blues attacks. The blue alien attacked blindly which makes this easier for Hiroshi. That was the plan. Injure Minto, Deep Blue got pissed, so pissed that he loses his cool.

Kisshu stared at the main computer screen in awe, never seeing his ex-leader act this way. Hiroshi kicked Deep Blue in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. The dark haired alien regained his composer before hitting a pillar. He turned around, placed his feet on the side of the white pillar and kicked off, sword raised. Hiroshi dodged the metal that was sent thrusting at him. Hiroshi landed on the ground a few meters away from the blue alien. Deep Blue narrowed his eyes. He raised his palm. It started to glow blue. Hiroshi smiled.

"Come on", he repeated over and over again, taunting the lord. Deep Blue let out a battle cry and unleashed an energy beam. Hiroshi unsheathed both of his katanas and crossed them over each other, blocking the attack. The beam bounced off the sword and barely missing Masaya, who ducked. Deep Blue sent an apologetic look at the tan boy before charging off again. Hiroshi jumped over Deep Blue and grabbed at fist full off his long raven hair.

"Nice hair. Too bad it will be covered in blood once I hack your head off and present it to the Council!", Hiroshi spat. Deep Blue hissed at the slight pain on his scalp from the hair pulling pulled on. The red haired alien smiled. He pressed the tip of his blade against the black haired alien's neck. Hiroshi slightly scraped across the flash, marking where he will strike. Deep Blue felt the blood trickle down his neck.

"This spot will do nicely", Hiroshi hissed into the black haired alien's ear. Hiroshi raised his sword, ready to strike. Deep Blue acted quickly. He grabbed Hiroshi's hand holding the locks and twisted it till he heard a loud and unsettling crack. Hiroshi froze and so did Suski and Shi. It took Hiroshi a while to process what just happened. Deep Blue twisted Hiroshi's hand out of its socket.

Hiroshi let out an insane cry of pain, more like he howled it out. The hand hanged in a twisted position. Deep Blue felt the locks fall back to his shoulders and jumped away from Hiroshi. Hiroshi held his broken wrist in his free hand. Suski tossed Minto aside. The bird mew landed on the ground, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Hiroshi!", Suski ran up to her leader and knelt down beside him, holding her hands over his wrist, attempting to heal it. Deep Blue disregarded the two and ran up to Minto, gently picking her up, minding her wound. Ichigo frowned, upset that the blue alien escaped Hiroshi. She wanted to see the look on the blue mew's face.

"Fucking bastard!", Hiroshi managed to cry out. He narrowed his red eyes at Deep Blue who is cradling Minto bridal style. The blue alien still ignored Hiroshi and walked over to his old host, Masaya. He knelt down in front of the tan boy.

"I will place her in your care. Do not let anything happen to her", Deep Blue handed Masaya Minto. Masaya nodded. "Get her medical attention." Masaya slowly stood up and ran off, ignoring Zakruo's and Lettuce's stares.

"Oi! I am talking to you! Don't turn your back on me!", Hiroshi felt the feeling come back into his hand. He mentally thanked Suski and cursed at her for letting go of their hostage. Hiroshi stood up, pointing both katanas at Deep Blue.

"I know you are mouthing at me, but I could care less and as for turning my back at you", the blue alien disappeared. Hiroshi blinked. His eyes scanned the smashed up mansion, searching for his opponent. Deep Blue appeared behind the red head and grinned. He did the same thing Hiroshi did to him.

"I just did", the blue alien hissed in the red heads ear. Right after he spoke, Hiroshi screamed as Deep Blue stabbed him in the thigh, with a hidden knife he stole from Suski while she wasn't looking. Suski blinked at stared down at her belt. One of her precious weapons is in the enemies grasp.

"Damn you!", Suski grabbed three of her silver knifes and tossed them at Deep Blue. The blue alien jumped over the knifes, the palm of his hand touched the ground, pushed off sending the black haired alien back into the air. He landed and fired a blue beam at Suski.

Ichigo stared at her comrades. She frowned again at them this time.

"Why are Lettuce and Zakruo just sitting there!?", Ichigo growled. "He is right there! They should do something!"

"Ichigo. Zakruo and Lettuce are wounded. They should let the others handle this even though their asses are being kicked by Deep Blue. Seems he hasn't lost his edge…", Ryou commented.

"Wait… Suski got him!", Ichigo cheered like she was at a sports game. Suski managed to get a knife lodged into the blue alien's arm. The alien winced as he pulled the knife out of his forearm. Suski grinned and charged at Deep Blue.

Ichigo watched with eagerness, wanting the blue alien to lose. She wants him to suffer the way she did. Ichigo noticed Hiroshi is back up. His red eyes are narrowed and filled with hate at the blue alien. He raises his katanas and slowly walks up to the blue alien who is obvious of the fact Hiroshi is coming at him.

"Yes! Get him Hiroshi!", Ichigo cheers louder. She starts punching the air. The red head is enjoying the fight. Kisshu can't seem to handle it and turns off the monitor. Ichigo blinks and glares at Kisshu, who is pinching the bridge of his nose, looking sick.

"Kisshu! It was getting good!", Ichigo shouted. Kisshu's golden eyes glare at Ichigo. Kisshu loves Ichigo but this gone too far. She's not the cute little red head anymore.

"Ichigo… this has to stop… I do hate him as much as you do but this isn't right. Your teammates got hurt! Minto… is in the worst condition…", Kisshu mumbled. Ichigo sighed.

"Ugh… don't tell me… you gone soft… it's just a fight! If Deep Blue loses we'll stop Hiroshi from killing him and seal him up", Ichigo saw Kisshu lighten up a bit. She smiles in her head.

"Really? I don't want to kill him, even though he does deserve it…", the green haired alien sighed.

"Really…", Ichigo lied.

Meanwhile Masaya is running over to his house, clutching Minto firmly in his grasp. Her transformation subsided. Her black locks are out of their buns and tangled with dried blood. Her black dress is ripped in some places that make the tan boy's face go red. Masaya can't focus on that. He needs Pai, where ever that alien is. Wasn't he with Deep Blue?

Masaya finally gets to his house. His parents, parents who adopted him aren't home. They usually aren't. He finds the door surprisingly open. Masaya carefully steps inside.

"Masaya, is it not?", Masaya jumps but recognizes the voice.

"Pai, don't scare me like that. But never mind that, Minto needs help. Badly", Masaya places Minto on his couch, carefully.

"I see that. I sent out Pudding to assist Deep Blue-sama in his war with Hiroshi… I knew he was bad news when I first met him…", Pai walked up to Minto. He opened his clenched fist. A glowing blue orb floated out of his hand.

"Mew Aqua? Where did you get it?", Masaya stared at the glowing orb.

"Before this all started, Ryou gave it to me just in case if something were to happen. Something did… the fight between our friends… he never asked for it back once I left him and… Lettuce", Pai's face softened once he said Lettuce's name. "I don't think normal medicine will help with these wounds…"

Pai places the small glowing orb on Minto's chest. The orb started to glow brighter. Minto's bruises, cuts, stab wounds started to close up. Pai picked up the orb and placed it in his shirt since he doesn't have pockets. Minto's eyes fluttered open. She gasped once she saw Masaya and Pai but not someone she was hoping to see with them.

She quickly sat up and glared at Pai. "Where is he?", she asked, more like ordered.

"I couldn't change his mind… he went back to save you and he did but stayed behind to fight", Pai answered, not a single hint of worry in his voice. Minto gasp.

"If I couldn't defeat Hiroshi what makes him think he can?!", she shouted. Her voice cracked, indicating tears were about to fall. "I want to go back…"

"You can't. By my readings and from the Mew Aqua… you're not fully healed", Pai said blandly.

"I have to…"

"No you don't", Masaya pitched in. "he placed you in my care. And I say including Pai that you should stay here and rest. You were badly injured."

Minto clenched her jaw. "You would've done the same, Masaya…"

Masaya nodded. "Yes but that doesn't help right now. Pudding is helping him at the moment… they can handle themselves."

"PUDDING RING INFERNO!", the blonde monkey girl shot at Hiroshi, who was sneaking up behind Deep Blue, coating him in golden Jell-O substance. The blue alien blocked Suski's attack with his sword. Pudding landed behind Deep Blue.

"I thought you were with Pai", the alien grunted as he was still being shot at, attempting to block more knifes.

"Pudding was. But change of plan, na no da", Pudding watched as Hiroshi is breaking free of her attack. "Pudding will take care of t-"

Shi came out of nowhere and strikes Pudding in her side. The blonde mew is shot backward. The blue alien growls, catches a knife and shots it back at Suski. It hits her in her stomach. She coughs up blood and falls over.

Pudding sent out a pudding cup. She bounces off it and back at Shi, weapon raised. Shi raises his hands. Two octopus like animals form from his hands. He fires them at Pudding.

Ichigo hisses at the screen. Pudding is there helping Deep Blue who is stalking around Hiroshi, waiting for him to get out if Pudding's attack.

"Old hag! It turns out a Mew Aqua fragment is still inside Deep Blue! I think Hiroshi can rip it out and use it but… it might kill him", Taruto called Ichigo from the Tokyo tower. Ichigo grinned. She looked over at Ryou. Ryou nodded and went over to his laptop.

"wait! Koneko-chan. You said that", Kisshu was interrupted by a cold stare from Ichigo.

"I lied."

The red head went back to looking at the screen. Kisshu blinked. He narrowed his gold eyes. "I'm done too, Ichigo…"

"I still have Lettuce, Zakruo and Taruto", the red head shrugged.

"You sound just like the old him when he got rid of me…", Kisshu teleported out of the café.

Hiroshi finally managed to get out of the sticky pudding substance. He glared at his opponent who yawned.

"What took you so long?", Deep Blue smirked and raised his sword, preparing to attack. Hiroshi heard a ringing in his ear. Ryou is contacting him.

"What?", the red head shouted annoyed by the interruption. Hiroshi's eyes widened, and then he grinned. "Really… well tell the brat I said thanks."

Deep Blue raised a brow in confusion. Hiroshi's grin widened.

"I know your weakness now… it's in your left side…", the red alien pointed one of his kanta blades at Deep Blue's side… right where his Mew Aqua is.

**DB: DUN! Damn that Taruto! **

***le me wakes up* what happened.. *looks at story* WHAT DID YOU DO!? That's it! You're dying in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gomen! I was shooting arrows at a certain blue alien. *cough*DeepBlue*cough* I kept missing! DX but anyway I have an ending in mind~ and I sequel too! NO Fluffy! Too early! No it not! **

**And I just realized I was spelling Zakuro's name wrong… the entire time. and guess who is too lazy to change it! ME!**

**I don't own TMM. DIE, BLUE-CHAN DIE!**

**DB: SOMEONE HELP ME!**

Deep Blue's eyes widened. Hiroshi grinned at the blue alien. The red haired Cyncloin looked over at Suski and Shi. The other two nodded and stood up. Their wounds are deep but not fatal. Cyncloins heal faster than humans. Suski grabbed four knifes from her belt and held the sharp blades between her fingers.

Shi mimicked Suski's movements. The silver haired alien was the first to move. Suski was about to follow Shi but Pudding sent a pudding attack at her stopping her from reaching Shi.

"You're not getting away, na no da! Deep Blue-oneesama! Shi is coming your way!", Pudding shouted. Deep Blue turned just in time to avoid Shi's blade. The raven haired blocked Shi's knife. The silver haired grinned.

"You're cute~ You'll be even cuter once you're covered in blood!", Shi laughed and swung out another blade.

Deep Blue decided to ignore that complement. Especially since it was from a man. Deep Blue raised his free hand and grabbed the by the blade. The blue alien clenched his jaw as the pain formed in his hand. Shi's grin widened.

"I smell blood~", Shi put more force on the blade.

"Unhand me!", Deep Blue yelled and kicked Shi in the stomach. Shi flew backward and slammed into a wall. The blue alien wiped his bleeding hand on his clothing, leaving a red smear on his blue coat. He turned to face Hiroshi who was standing off to the side grinning.

"You won't win…", Hiroshi drew his katana blades. "I know your weakness."

"I don't care", Deep Blue frowned and pointed his own blade at Hiroshi. "Bring it."

XxXxX

Minto glared at Masaya who stared back at her, his face emotionless like Pai's. The Mew feels fine but Masaya keeps sending her back on the couch. Pai is on the computer of course, trying to gather any information on his enemies and just to pass time. The silver haired has the lap top in his lap and he is sitting on the floor.

"I did it", Pai announced.

"You got into Ryou's computer?!", Masaya asked and smiled.

"I got high score on Happy Wheels", Pai continued to type into the computer. The silver haired slightly grinned. "This human game is entertaining."

Masaya clutched his forehead. "I thought you were g-"

"I already did. I was bored so I decided to find an interesting game to play."

Minto giggled. She couldn't help it. Pai wasn't acting like his usual serious self. Masaya rolled his brown eyes and let out long, heavy sigh. Minto brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"What did you find, Pai", Minto asked before Masaya can.

Pai groaned out of frustration. "Nothing. Ryou probably knew I would do something like this and deleted all his files. Damn it." Masaya frowned as well.

"We should go and help Pudding. We're wasting time", Masaya looked over at Minto. "You're staying here."

Minto crossed her pale arms over her chest and frowned. "I know already. 'I am not ready for combat' yadda, yadda, yadda…"

Pai closed the lap top and stood up. he set the computer on the table. "you should stay here too, Masaya. You're powerless."

Masaya sharply turned and stared at Pai, his brown eyes wide. But the tan boy knew Pai was right. Masaya didn't stand a chance when he was the Blue Knight, what makes him think he can now? Masaya nodded.

"Be careful o-"

The sound of rippling in the air filled the three's ears. Someone teleported into Masaya's home. Pai pulled out his fan, getting ready to attack the invader. Masaya stood in front of Minto who had her pendant out, ready to transform.

The person appeared with his hands up in surrender. Pai's eyes narrowed once he saw the forest green hair that belonged to the person.

"I knew you guys would be here", Kisshu said quietly. Still with his hands up, he walked over to Pai. "I have some news you would love to hear." Kisshu said sarcastically. Pai slowly lowered his fan.

Back at the other side of Tokyo, Deep Blue is slashing swords with Hiroshi while Pudding is shooting her attack at Shi and Suski. Hiroshi kept aiming at the same spot on Deep Blue.

"I'm sorry", the blue alien blocked, again. "Try again. Enter a sword to play." The Blue alien smirked.

"Stop moving!", Hiroshi was losing his patience. Deep Blue dodged Hiroshi's swords and landed on the tips of the metal. Hiroshi countered by dropping weapons and punched the blue alien right in the face. The force of the blow sent the blue alien flying into the house. He landed in Minto's room, destroying yet another wall.

"What's that called on Earth? Oh yeah", Hiroshi cracked his hands. "An knuckle sandwich."

Deep Blue sat up and wiped his bleeding lip on the back of his hand. His blue eyes narrowed and began to glow red.

"Lucky shot…", he groaned and stood up.

"Not likely…", Hiroshi picked up his katanas. The red head waited for the raven haired to attack. "If you won't move then I will, King."

"We're playing chess now?! Fine, Pawn!"

Hiroshi jumped into the air, pointed his blades forward. Deep Blue stepped out of the way.

"Too slow!", Hiroshi jabbed his katana at the blue alien. Deep Blue felt the blade pierce his shoulder. His eyes widened. Hiroshi grinned and twisted the blade, forcing it farther in. the blue alien's then narrowed, as if he didn't feel the pain in his shoulder.

Hiroshi noticed this and pushed the blade in farther. Deep Blue winced. The blue alien felt the blade pierce all the way through his shoulder. Hiroshi felt it too. The red head smiled. Deep Blue grabbed the blade's handle, kicked Hiroshi in the stomach, watched him fly backwards, and pulled the blade out. The blue alien tossed the blade aside, and found a random pillow. He held it up to his face and screamed every single swear word he could into the fluffy object. Hiroshi sworn he heard "FUCK MY FUCKING LIFE!" and "OH GOD THE PAIN!" Hiroshi held back a laugh.

Pudding has problems of her own. She managed to trap Suski in her pudding cup attack but who knows for how long. She noticed the Deep Blue is screaming into a pillow but he stopped now and rejoined the battle. An anime sweat mark formed on the back of her head.

"Pudding doesn't want to know, na no da…" the monkey mew dodged a knife. Shi looked down and lazily tossed another weapon at Pudding.

"I wanted to fight him but no, I have to fight the monkey", Shi wined. Pudding caught the knife and threw it back at Shi. It grazed his cheek. Shi felt the warm liquid run down his cheek. He growled and turned his head. His silver eyes narrowed at Pudding who smiled and held up her weapon.

"Come at me bro, na no da!", the blonde shouted.

Shi jumped down from the perch he was standing on and landed in front of Pudding. Pudding shot an pudding cup at him. **(A.N. I want this to be a short fight so we can move along.) **Shi didn't have time to move and got coated in the pudding like substance.

"Don't underestimate Pudding, na no da!", the blonde grinned. Suski came out of nowhere and jumped Pudding.

"got cha~", Suski held the monkey down on the ground. She kicked Pudding's dropped weapon away from her reach. Suski sat on top of Pudding, using her legs to pin down her arms. "weak without your weapon now huh." Pudding frowned.

"Pudding still have Deep Blue-oneesama, na no da!", Pudding shouted. Suski sighed.

"He is going to lose….", she said quietly and smacked Pudding across the head, knocking the poor girl out.

Hiroshi jumped out of the way. Deep Blue had shot an energy beam at the red head. Hiroshi teleported behind Deep Blue, put his hands together in to a fist, and slammed the blue alien toward the ground. Deep Blue landed face first on the concrete flooring. Hiroshi floated down. Once his feet touched the ground he grabbed a fist full of the blue alien's hair and yanked him upward.

"With all that blood loss, you don't stand a chance. In fact, you never did", Hiroshi spat in the blue alien's face. Deep Blue growled.

"Bite me….", the raven haired spat back. Hiroshi grinned and punched the blue alien in the stomach. Deep Blue coughed up some crimson and clutched his stomach, dropping his weapon which was a mistake. Hiroshi picked up the long sword and stared at it.

"Nice design…", the red head stabbed Deep Blue. The blue alien froze and looked down. Hiroshi stabbed his left side, his Mew Aqua. Hiroshi pulled out the blade and tossed it aside. He jabbed his hand into the wound searching for the gem.

Deep Blue let out an ear piercing scream. Zakuro and Lettuce gasped. They both covered their ears.

XxXxX

"WHAT?!", Minto shot up after Kisshu explained the plan Ichigo has in mind. Masaya looked at Minto with a apologetic look. Minto slowly sat back down.

"that's why I left. Deep Blue is a bastard, no offense Minto, but he doesn't deserve to die… twice", Kisshu stated. Pai stood up.

"We should go stop Hiroshi… let's split u-"

Masaya fell over. He curled up into a ball, clutching his head. Kisshu and Minto shot up.

"Masaya!", Minto shouted in worry.

"It hurts….. My head. I…I can... Feel… his... Pain", the tan boy groaned. Minto's eyes widened. She helped Masaya up.

"We need to get to the battle!", Minto snapped. Kisshu nodded. "I don't care if my wounds are bad, Pai!"

Pai nodded as well. Kisshu grabbed Minto's hand and Pai held on to Masaya. They teleported. The foursome appeared. Minto heard a scream. She gasped, turned and saw Hiroshi and Deep Blue. Minto transformed and ran up to help the blue alien. His screams grew louder as Hiroshi started pulling his hand out of the blue alien's side.

Kisshu and Pai covered their sensitive ears while Masaya clutched his head in agony. Minto saw something blue glow brighter and brighter as Hiroshi slowly moved his hand. Everything stopped.

Hiroshi laughed as he ripped the Mew Aqua out of Deep Blue. The blue alien went limp and his screams subsided. Hiroshi tossed the blue alien aside and held the blood covered orb between his thumb and fore finger. He noticed the four and grinned, the grinned was more toward Minto.

The bird mew sank to her knees. Her eyes widened and threated to show tears. Masaya went limp as well but no one noticed. They were too shocked. Suski grinned, Shi was trapped in a pudding cup, Pudding was knocked out and Hiroshi was holding Deep Blue's life in his hands.

"I….II…IIE!", Minto cried. The tears came.

**Holy mother of god. CLIFFY! I bet all of you hate me right now. XD but I did it! i managed to hit the apple on Deep Blue's head! YES! Anyway see you next chapter and REVIEW, nya.**

**DB: I died! **

**Yeah now shut up and hold still. *knocks another arrow***

**DB: ten chapters and i died!?**

**yes! now hold still! i wanna shoot the strawberry on your head. its reminding me of Ichigo.**


	11. Not really a Chapter

**Author's note: **

**Wow I have been away for awhile. Like a two month hiatus. Sorry guys but I have been vacationing, and trying to get my homework do for the new year of high school. Yes I am now a freashmeat... freshmen in high school and I am freaking OUT! I promise I will try not to be away for this long period of time. I know I have been saying this a lot but writers block has also been contributing to my hiatus and I kinda forgot about this story. I am so not used to writing a story this long. **

**I seriously apologize for my lack of updates. (God my spelling is horrid and so is my grammar) And I am probably not aloud to do this on but it's a apology note. **

**I will continue the story after my homework is done, which I will probably update around August 21 or later. I honestly don't know. So for now just check out my other stories (which are old... XD) and just keep reading!**

**I promise you I won't discontinue! **

**Hugs and Kisses **

**-Fluffy**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry guys for not updating! SCHOOL STARTED FOR ME….ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO! And I was busy…..**

**So this chapter may not be that long and writers block is also helping with the long updates so SO SORRY! I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! Also this chapter may be a bit short because writers block showed up again and I haven't been in the mood to write at all. Well damn.**

Minto screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of her lover, his lifeless blue orbs lost their beauty, and his raven hair soaked in his own blood plus others as well. Pai removed his clawed hands from his pointed ears and glared at Hiroshi. Kisshu stared in horror, never seeing this side of his ex-friend before. No one seemed to notice that Masaya is passed out behind them; they're too focused on the lifeless Deep Blue.

Minto slowly wobbled on to her feet. She focused her teary eyes at Hiroshi and raised her harp bow. Her eyes stung from the tears.

"Minto", Lettuce muttered. She stood up too. "Minto! Why must you try and fight for him!? He almost killed ev-"

"DAMERE!", Minto shouted with a mixture of sadness and anger. "Hiroshi! I will never forgive you! RIBBON MINTO ECHO!"

Minto fired at Hiroshi who effortlessly dodged. The red head grinned and continued jumping over the attacks Minto fired over and over again. Her attacks were reckless but she was careful not to hit Deep Blue's body. Kisshu snapped out of his daze. He noticed that Lettuce and Zakruo are fleeing the battle. Kisshu growled but a flash of yellow caught his eye as Suski picked up the unmoving monkey by her gold locks.

"Hmm… this monkey girl needs to die now", Suski smiled. Kisshu summoned his dragon swords. He wasn't about to let Pudding die. He teleported behind Suski and stabbed her through the stomach. She froze, looked down at the two sharp blades poking out of her stomach, and fell to the ground. She dropped the fainted monkey whose transformation has been undone. Kisshu caught the blonde girl and teleported next to Pai who finally noticed Masaya.

"What happened with the Tree Hugger?", Kisshu set Pudding down next to the tan boy. Pai shook his head.

"He still has a pulse. Since he still has a connection with Deep Blue-sama, and he died, Masaya has lost that connection and it has put a strain on his body, I think…" Pai mumbled at the end.

"You 'think'?! Ha! That's a first!", Kisshu laughed. A look from Pai made him stop. The silver haired alien stood up.

"You should take care of these two, while I aid Mew Minto in battle", Pai ordered.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Do it", Pai teleported next to Minto and pulled out his fan. He stepped in front of the bird mew. She growled. Pai gave her a mean look. "You need to regain your composure. We'll get him back trust me."

Minto wiped her eyes and nodded. She narrowed her eyes at Hiroshi who is tossing the large piece of mew aqua into the air and catching it. He repeated the process over and over again. The red head grinned evilly and tucked away the glowing orb.

"He wasn't much of a challenge. Now what do you think I should do with this? Present it to the Elders? Make it mine? Hmm…", Hiroshi mocked.

"You could just give it back so I won't waste my time by shoving that katana blade so far up your ass, but that idea doesn't sound so bad", Minto raised her bow at Hiroshi. "In fact I like that idea so much, I might do it."

Hiroshi laughed. "Omoshiroi! You girl are amusing. No wonder he loved you. But the red haired one is so much more interesting than you. She has… evil ideas."

"Oi! Keep away from my Koneko-chan!", Kisshu shouted over his shoulder. That made Hiroshi cackle. Minto fired another arrow at Hiroshi. He batted it away. Pai brought out his large fans. Hiroshi grinned.

"My. Isn't this a sight!?", he tucked the Mew Aqua in his shirt. He held out his sword. "Two against one is a bit unfair."

"Tell that too three against one!", Minto shouted. Hiroshi laughed again.

"Right. Great comeback by the way. It hurt my poor little heart."

"If you had one", Minto fired her bow again and again. Pai waved his fans, sending air attacks at the enemy.

Hiroshi smiles and jumps over the attacks. Pai and Minto keep firing, Hiroshi keeps dodging. He looks like he is dancing over the attacks.

Kisshu watches while he pouts on the side lines. He wants to pound Hiroshi's face in for making remarks at his Koneko-chan. He heard a moan from Pudding. He turns his head and watches the monkey slowly sit up, rubbing her head.

"What happened, na no da?", Pudding asked.

"Hiroshi killed Deep Blue…", Kisshu answered. Pudding's eyes widened.

"What!"

"Ow! Geez! Masaya is out too, But I don't think that that blue bastard is dead yet. He always seems to have something up his sleeve…", Kisshu yawned. Pudding stared at Kisshu.

"How can you just casually sit there, na no da?", Pudding asked as she watched the battle before her. She looked at Deep Blue's corpse, staring at his lifeless eyes. "I actually feel bad…."

"You should and you shouldn't", Kisshu folded his hands behind his head. Pudding gave him a look. He sighed. "If it makes you feel better I dragged his body over so it won't get 'hurt'."

Pudding turned to left and saw Masaya and Deep Blue next to each other. "When did you move him, na no da?"

Kisshu smiled. "I am just stealthy like that." Pudding frowned. Kisshu felt something fall into his lap. He looks down and gasps.

XXxXx

Minto finally hit the dancing enemy. But not where she wanted to hit him. She shot Hiroshi in the arm, the one holding his sword. Hiroshi smiled and clutched his dripping red arm. Minto frowned.

"I was aiming for your face", Minto scowled.

"For mwah? Oh Minto you're so mean!", Hiroshi laughed. Minto growled in frustration. Pai put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from doing anything rash. The bird mew looked back at Pai, her blue eyes staring in to his.

"Don't. He is trying to make you angry", Pai warned.

Hiroshi wiped his blood on his shirt, leaving a red smear on his clothing. He stares at his wounded arm in disappointment. He grabs his sword in his other hand. "At least you didn't hit my good side."

Minto jumps into the air. "I am about too!" She fires and Pai waves his fans. Hiroshi sliced at the attacks. He jumps at Minto. Hiroshi slices his sword at the blue girl but she blocks with her harp bow.

Back at the lab, Ryou is pacing around while Ichigo hysterically laughs. She witnessed the blue bastard's death and feels great joy.

"Ah that was a pleasuring sight!", she squeals. **(A.N. Why did I make Ichigo so OOC…. Meh….). **She throws her hands into the air and spins around in her wheelie chair she stole from Ryou. Taruto stared in horror at the red head. What happened to the Ichigo they used to know? Does she really hate Deep Blue that badly?

The door slammed open. A badly wounded Lettuce and Zakuro walked in. They both slowly sat down, trying not to hurt themselves even more. Ryou went over to tend to their wounds.

Ichigo stopped spinning and smiled at the two. "Hi! Isn't this exciting!?"

"NO IT IS NOT!", Lettuce covered her mouth at the outburst. Everyone in the room stared at Lettuce. She removed her hands. "Our friends are fighting each other! AND YOU DON'T CARE! What happened to you Ichigo?!"

Ichigo grinned. "I want my revenge for what Deep Blue did to me. I turn back to normal after I have had it."

Lettuce began to cry. Zakuro comforted her. The purple mew rubbed her back. She glared at Ichigo who went back to spinning around, laughing.

"We'll get her back from whatever place she is in right now", Zakuro said to the crying mew. "Don't worry…."

Kisshu stared at the object in his hand. The circle is covered in a purple cloth. Pudding stares at it too. Kisshu uncovers the object. He hand glows blue. He grins.

"How did that get in there, na no da", Pudding asks, dumb folded.

"Pai must of slipped it in my shirt….Pudding. I have an idea", He tossed the object in the air and caught it, grinning.

Hiroshi watched as he slammed Minto to the ground. Pai caught her before she reach the concrete. Hiroshi floated down, his feet sliding onto the floor. He raised his sword and charged at the two.

"DIE!", he swung his sword.

CLANG! He felt metal hit metal. His eyes widened.

"No… It can't be….", Hiroshi gasped at two pairs of glowing blue eyes staring at his red ones.

"Oh but it is….", a voice said. He watched at Hiroshi jump away.

Minto stared at the figure, mouth wide open.

Standing in front of her is a Cyncloin teen boy. He is clutching his wound on his stomach with his left hand and holds his silver sword with his right, his raven black hair on his shoulders. He smiles at Minto.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", Deep Blue says to Minto.

**AHAHAHA! God this chapter SUCKED! I just wanted to cut it off so I DID! AND YAY I AM BACK FROM MY HIATUS! YUSH! WOO HOO! So SO SO SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT! *bows like crazy* TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
